After Eve Gundam Wing 2: Angel's Resurrection
by jinyuy
Summary: Sequel to "After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero". Read it first to understand EVERYTHING. The Gundam pilots have been dead for nearly twenty years, and it's up to the second league of pilots to again save us from tyrany in its latest form: betrayal
1. Heroes United

**Gundam Wing After Eve**

**Chapter One**

Peace isn't eternal…

Hell, it isn't even possible to begin with.

You can't just make everyone want to be happy like there will never be any hatred or jealousy or the like in the world. Earth is perfect, but humanity is not. Space is perfect, but humanity never will be.

These things, Jin knew to be true.

There was no way around it. There will always be war… There will always be a need for soldiers.

**Gundam Wing After Eve**

"You're telling me there are new Mobile Suits being made?!' shouted a short man. He was about in his fifties with graying hair, and he looked a little plump. He wore a blue suit and tie. He was the President of the Peace Corps known as the Preventers, recently reestablished.

He was shouting at a young woman with long red hair in a ponytail and an equally aged man with short, spiky white hair. They were wearing blue and black Preventers jackets.

"It's not _our _fault," said Kreed. "We only just now became aware of the situation."

"We're doing everything we can to solve the matter," said the red head, Rachel. "We've sent a few people to find out what's going on."

"I want this resolved as quickly as possible," said the President. "People are giving us money for a reason, and that reason is to make sure new weapons aren't just popping up all over the place. Get to the bottom of this!"

"Yes sir!" they both replied with a salute. They retreated from his office into a busy, large lobby with people bustling about in every direction. Rachel sighed heavily.

"What a day," she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"This new MS model could be serious," said Kreed. "Someone must have a reason for building upgraded mobile suits. These people want to do something, and I fear it could be bad."

"Stephen's already on his way to check it out," said Rachel. "He was more than happy to take the mission. He said he'd report to us the moment he found out anything, so all we need to do is wait really."

"Whatever," said Kreed.

It was the third year since OZ's war had ended and their group disbanded. The world had actually managed to live in a shred of peacefulness since then. This came largely in part to the Terra Alliance Peace Corps, which had split of into the Preventers a year ago.

* * *

On a small, lonely road, out in the middle of nowhere, a blue streak of light sped along. The straight road carried on over the flatlands for miles, and it was a perfect drive for someone who just wanted to spend time doing nothing or keeping to themselves.

The setting sun on the horizon eclipsed the blue motorcycle. Its driver, a man twenty years old, enjoyed his time spent in solitude on the road. He twisted the accelerator handle a little more, and bike accelerated to ninety miles an hour. The rush was amazing to him. He lived for excitement such as this, but it was what kept him calm in reality. He was most relaxed when things were chaotic.

A ringing noise came to his ear inside the helmet, and he realized he was getting a phone call. "Hello?" he greeted.

"Jin!" said Rachel.

"Oh hi Rachel," said Jin. "Just out for a drive right now."

"Jin, we've got an emergency," said Rachel frantically. "We need to talk."

"So start talking," said Jin.

"It's Stephen," said Rachel. "He went out on a mission the other day. It was just a routine call to check on some weapons. You know - weapons inspections."

"What's wrong with him?" asked Jin.

"He hasn't returned in days, and we haven't heard from him," said Rachel. "And we received a distress signal from Gundam Deathscythe. Stephen sent that signal. He knows not to use it unless it's an absolute emergency. Something's gone wrong."

Jin slowed to a halt. (He went from 90 to 0 in about five seconds…) "Where are you?" he asked her.

"Back at the Preventers Offices in Augusta," replied Rachel.

Jin spun the bike around 180 degrees and accelerated his bike back to the extremely high speed he was cruising at moments before. "That's only a couple hours away," he said. "I'll be there soon. Stay where you are and monitor the signal. Pinpoint its exact location and get Anita and your brother together. We all meet there in…two and a half hours later."

"Got it," said Rachel. "Bye."

"Good bye," said Jin. The phone in his earpiece automatically hung up, and he continued to accelerate even faster on the straight road, pushing his bike over 110 miles per hour. He was glad he was wearing a helmet, just because he knew he wouldn't be able to see without it.

"I hope this isn't related to their new Mobile Suits," said Jin.

* * *

Jin arrived in front of the office building that stood thirty stories high. He took off his black helmet and shook his head, letting his shaggy hair fall around his head and face. He set the helmet on the bike and ran into the building through a set of revolving doors.

Upon his arrival, three familiar people immediately greeted him: Rachel Skye, her brother Kreed Skye, and Anita Rose. They were all pilots, like himself, coming from unique backgrounds. A few hellos and greetings were quickly exchanged, and Jin quickly jumped to the topic that was most important.

"Tell me what we've got," he said. "I want to know everything."

They went into a small office and took seats around a small table. Rachel took out a lap top computer and placed it on the table in front of Anita and Jin. "These are pictures of an old factory in Iceland, long abandoned and left alone," she said. There was an image of just a large black rectangle on the screen. Nothing was peculiar about it. "These pics were taken by a satellite from space a month ago."

A new picture showed up on screen, this time with a red image on it. "This picture is only a week old, taken exactly seven days ago. It's the same base with a new item inside it. That red thing is a heat signature released by a Mobile Suit." She clicked on it and it enlarged, zooming in and enhancing the image so it didn't lose its clarity.

"We've never seen this model before," said Kreed. "It's a new weapon, obviously an MS."

"We sent Stephen out to check up on the situation and find out why this thing was there," said Rachel. "We told him to bring Deathscythe, and he gladly obliged, because we wanted to be cautious."

"We apparently weren't cautious enough though," said Kreed. "Because since he left, we haven't heard from him. All we have is that his Gundam is sending to us a distress signal, a warning. Stephen had to have activated it. He is the one with the remote device that tells the Gundam to do it."

"So we don't know where he is exactly," said Jin. "We just know where his Gundam is."

"Precisely," said Rachel.

"This is bad," said Anita. "I can think of only one reason that someone would construct a new weapon, and that's war."

"My thoughts exactly Anita," said Kreed. "Great minds think alike."

"Don't flatter yourself," joked Anita.

"We have to get him back," said Jin. "He's been gone for six days?" Rachel nodded. "Okay then. The primary mission is to retrieve Stephen. After we're positive that he is safe, we will try to get answers. Only then will we search for the solution to this. Agreed?"

"Yes," said Rachel. "I agree. Stephen comes first. When we find him, we may actually get the answers we need anyway."

"Right," said Jin. "This new model is intriguing. I've been researching it for some time too. I hacked the Preventers' files. I like to check in on our world every now and then."

"You know, the Preventers would make you their President if you just asked," said Rachel. "You're that famous and renowned."

"I don't want it," said Jin. "Office jobs just don't work for me."

"Right," said Kreed. "I guess we should have known."

"Well I say we stop talking and figure out how we're going to get our friend back alive," said Anita. "I want to get this over with quickly because I have classes to teach on Monday (today is Friday).

"Good idea," said Jin.

"So we're all back together again," said Rachel.

"Spare me the tears of joy," said Kreed.

"It's nice to se you all again," said Jin. "It's been too long. I guess it's sad that it took something of such grave matter to bring us all back to each other."

"Whatever it takes," said Rachel.

**End Chapter One**

This is it guys! Here's that sequel, and I hope I did alright with it. I've had many ideas stewing in my head for quite some time, but it's pretty much all decided now. I can't say much more, other than I will ask, as you all might expect, for as many reviews as you can spare. Be helpful in any way you can. I mean it. Tell me what to do if you want and I'll try and make your ideas work.


	2. Infiltration of the Iceland Factory

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Two**

Their operation's plans were simple and basic, yet it would be difficult to pull off because there were so many factors they did not know. Their plan was to fly there without the Gundams and attempt to infiltrate the base through the way Stephen had intended to.

They had to fly in a low flying, small jet that could carry them under and perhaps even through any radar. They wanted to get in undetected. Then, upon landing, they would set out from the craft and infiltrate the factory though and underground tunnel designed for escape during the war years that it was built.

They currently sat in the jet, on their way to the factory in Iceland.

"We need someone to stay at the jet," said Anita. "Someone has to remain behind."

"I will," said Rachel. "That way, if anything goes wrong, I'm still here at least. Besides, if things get tense, I probably won't be very good in combat."

"Alright," said Jin. "Now onto the actual mission."

"We're going to be landing almost a mile from the factory," said Anita. "We can't get in too close for obvious reasons. The jet will be dropping us near the tunnel that leads to the factory. It's concealed and secretive, so the persons there might not even know about it. The tunnel will carry us a mile through the dark into the factory. From there…we don't know anything else. There are no blue prints available for this thing."

"So we'll be playing be ear," said Kreed. "That's what makes it fun anyway."

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," said Jin. "Everybody dress warmly. We _are_ in Iceland after all."

The nearly super sonic jet screamed along the flat ice of the large island under 1000 feet, extremely low for such a flight. They were all dressed in grey uniform armor camouflage suits. Only a single handgun did they carry for a weapon.

"Prepare for jump!" called Rachel from the cockpit. The other three pilots were standing and waiting at a large hatch in the back of the plane. The jet slowed to a hovering speed and floated just above the ground. "Opening hatch!" she shouted.

The large door slowly slid open. "Let's go guys!" Jin shouted over the loud engines. He leapt from the plane and landed in the snow and ice below. The others followed him and landed next to him. Kreed waved Rachel off from the ground, a signal to leave, and the doors closed, and the plane left.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Jin. He received a nod from everyone. "Okay then. Let's find this underground lair and get Stephen as quickly as possible!"

"This is it!" said Kreed. He was pointing at a covered door, which was hidden well by years of snow and ice. They were able to pry it open, and within a minute, they were all three inside and in the pitch dark.

"Flashlights on," said Anita. All their lights simultaneously turned on, and they found themselves in a narrow tunnel. It was dry and cold, and the walls were curved and concrete.

"This tunnel's pretty old," said Kreed. He shined his light down the tunnel. It carried on for what seemed to be an endless distance. "That's our destination guys. Let's move hastily now."

Jin led the way through the tunnel, his pistol drawn in one hand and the flashlight in the other. The other pilots also traveled in this manner, ready for anything that could happen.

* * *

Meanwhile, two people sat in a dark room watching several monitors. On one of them, the three pilots walked along. In other words, they were being watched. 

A female sitting at the monitors laughed. "I can't believe they're actually here already."

"Heroes tend to be pretty predictable," said a man standing behind her. "They'll be here soon. Keep an eye on them, and let them get here safely."

"Of course," said the woman. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to them before we grant them their surprise welcome."

"Indeed," replied the man.

* * *

Going back to the pilots, they walked along quickly, their weapons still drawn and ready for action. Finally, they came to the end of the tunnel, where only a large steel door stood. 

Jin pulled a device out of his coat and turned it on. It was just a small black monitor with a tiny white dot on it. Every couple of seconds, a ring pulsed from the center of the screen. It was a kind of radar, which, as previously described to them, was tracking Stephen's signaling device from which he sent Deathscythe's warning signal.

"His Gundam is in this base," said Jin. "But Stephen isn't with it. We're going for Stephen first. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Good. Remain as quiet as possible for the rest of the mission. It's likely that we may have already been seen, but we don't want to give them any advantages. Remember…lives are on the line."

Jin turned to the door and pushed it open. The mission to infiltrate the factory was complete. Now all they had to do was find Stephen.

**End Chapter Two**

This was a short chapter I guess, but it's going to get kind of busy soon. You'll find that this story will jump to action quicker than the last because there's not as much explaining to do.

Anyways, thank you to the two who have reviewed as of today. I notice they are both frequent readers of my previous story. Good for you guys.


	3. Family Reunion

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Three**

The door opened, and they realized they were simply in a large hallway. There was apparently quite a system of halls and corridors and doors through which they would have to navigate if they ever wanted to find Stephen.

Fortunately, they were able to avoid getting lost thanks to the tracker they had.

"Stay close at all times," warned Jin. "We have no idea what can happen. Just assume the worst. Keep your weapons armed at all times."

"Right," answered Kreed.

"How close are we?" asked Anita.

"We're near Deathscythe," said Jin. "Very near, as a matter of fact." He turned left and walked up to a door. "The Gundam is behind this door…and it seems Stephen isn't too far past it. We have to go in here."

Kreed and Anita nodded and beckoned Jin to open the door. Jin opened it and jumped out, his gun and light pointing around. He was scanning the area for any enemies. Kreed and Anita followed in, their guns raised.

Anita shut the door. "So where's the Gundam?" she asked. Jin was staring, along with Kreed, at two Mobile Suits.

"There's Deathscythe Hell," said Kreed, pointing to a very dark, but easily recognizable structure. "But what in the HELL is that?"

He was referring to the Mobile Suit standing next to Deathscythe. It looked familiar, that's for sure. It looked familiar, because the Gundam standing before them belonged to Jin.

"Wing Zero," said Jin, too shocked to believe his eyes. It only looked slightly different from his model, but the angelic wings and large core in the center were unmistakable.

"What's Wing Zero doing here?" asked Anita.

"It's not really Wing Zero," said Jin. "My Gundam is safe and under lockdown, and this one is different…But…It looks so much like mine."

Bleep-Bleep!

Jin looked at the radar in his hands and noticed the small dot indicating Stephen's location was moving. It was heading straight towards them. "Stephen?"

"He's coming here," said Kreed, looking at the monitor. They all looked up in the direction from which Stephen's tracker was coming. There was a single door they could make out in the darkness.

"He's here," said Anita excitedly as the door opened.

What they saw wasn't Stephen. Or rather, whom they saw wasn't Stephen. Two people stood in the doorway, each with a handgun drawn and pointed at them. One was a tall female with long blonde hair and harsh blue eyes. The other was an even taller man with brown hair, and he was wearing a pair of black shades.

"Don't even move to raise your guns," said the blonde female. Jin cursed under his breath. Why had he let his guard down? He should have known that Stephen wasn't really running to them.

"In fact," said the man. "Throw them down and kick them over to us." The pilots looked at Jin, and he silently nodded. He dropped his gun and kicked it over, and Kreed and Anita did the same.

This definitely didn't look good.

"Well, the gang's all here I guess," said the female. "You no doubt came looking for your friend. That was a dumb mistake on your part." She held up a small black item the size of her thumb, and she threw it at Jin lightly. He caught it, and the radar started beeping like mad. It was Stephen's tracker.

"Where is he?" he asked coldly.

She laughed. "He's unharmed," she said. "You can see him in a moment…But I wonder where the fifth pilot is. Heavy Arms' pilot couldn't make it?"

"It doesn't matter," said the man. "We have four pilots. That should be enough for our plans for the time being."

"What are you talking about?" asked Kreed.

"You all came flocking here without us asking, and we didn't even have to really do anything," said the female.

"They're still children," added the male.

"Shut up," said Jin. "Just shut up both of you! Give us Stephen."

"All in good time," said the female. "But I'm curious about something first. Humor me a moment, if you will. Do you recognize me Jin?"

"No," said Jin. "Why in the hell would I recognize someone such as yourself?" It occurred to Jin at that moment that her piercing blue eyes did seem just a tad bit familiar. "Who are you?"

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything different," she sighed. "My name is Ana…Ana Yuy."

"Yuy?" asked Kreed to himself. "You guys can't be-

"Yes," said Ana. "I am Jin's big sister."

"You're out of your mind lady," said Jin. "I don't have a sister. I never had a sister and never will."

"Oh how wrong you are…little brother."

Jin cringed at the side comment. It was the first time he'd ever been called a little brother. Even if it was false, he now understood why siblings hated to be the younger child.

"You have a sister?" asked Anita.

"No," said Jin.

"You do," said Ana. "I was born three minutes before you… Imagine the shock our parents received when they got two babies for the bargain price for one."

"Okay then," said Jin. "If you're my sister, my twin sister at that, how come I've never known anything about you? My parents didn't tell me I had a sister. I never saw you before in my entire life. Hell, we didn't even have a picture of you."

"I never really saw my parents that I can remember," said Ana. "That's because I was taken from them at birth."

"What?!" asked Kreed/

"Allow me to continue," said Ana a bit too rudely. "Allow me to rephrase that one. I was…voluntarily given away by our parents. You see, Mom and Dad, that is to say, Heero and Releena, didn't want to have a kid. They were devastated when they found out they were pregnant.

"They didn't want to accept the consequences of their…_actions_," she continued. "But abortion is illegal, and it was back then too, so this nasty little circumstance prevented them from killing me. I bet they would've too, had it been legal."

"Don't you dare speak ill of them," said Jin. His blood was boiling, and his senses were on fire. He didn't allow _anyone_ to talk about his parents with venomous words. Many had learned this.

"I will keep going," spat Ana. "As I was saying, they gave me up for adoption. Someone, fortunately, was willing to take the child of Heero and Releena. Someone saw my value at least, so I was adopted by this man here."

She pointed to the taller older man behind her. "_This_ is my dad. No one else is my parent."

"You're mad," said Anita.

"It's the truth," said Ana. "You can choose to deny it, but some day you'll believe. Anyways, we've gotten a bit off the topic now I guess. Let's get you to your friend. I bet you're dying to see him."

She turned and walked through the door. "Come," ordered the man that posed as Ana's father. They followed them our of the hangar and down many corridors, until they stopped in front of a single black door with no windows.

"Prisoner block," said Ana. "It's the only one that functions, so you get to spend some time in here with your other pilot friend. I gotta admit that he's not a bad pilot. It took me a few minutes to take him down in my own Mobile Suit."

The door opened, and the three were shoved into the dark room. They stumbled from their violent treatment, and they fell. The door closed as Jin rolled into something. A loud "OOMF!" accompanied the collisions, and they realized they had found Stephen.

"Stephen!" shouted Anita.

"Hey buddy how ya' doing?" asked Kreed as he walked up to him. It was dark, so all they could see was his form lying on the ground.

"I don't feel too hot right now guys," muttered Stephen. "I can't believe they caught you too."

"He's had the crap beat out of him," said Jin.

"I've got some bad news for you all, if you hadn't heard already," continued Stephen. "It's about the Gundam the Preventers found on the image scan."

"Save your energy buddy," said Kreed. "We know all about it. Just rest a minute."

"What's going on?" asked Anita. "Did they hint at actually having lured us here? Why would they do that?"

"They need us out of the way for something," said Jin. "That's all that comes to mind." He stood up and looked around. "It's quite dark in here."

"Duh," said Stephen. "Listen, you guys have to find a way to get out of here fast."

"And why's that?" asked Kreed.

"These people…They're planning something horrible. It involves that Gundam…the one that looks just like Wing Zero. They're going to attack some kind of conference, a big meeting of huge importance. They're striking tomorrow."

"What conference?" asked Anita. "Something important?"

"I didn't catch everything they were talking about before they captured me while eavesdropping." Stephen smiled weakly. "I'm not as good at stealth as I thought."

"What's the meeting?" asked Jin.

"It's the Preventers Peace Banquet," said Kreed. "Many of the top nations' leaders will be attending. It's supposed to just be a friendly dinner conference to celebrate peace and the ties that all the countries share…"

"They're going to attack _that_?" asked Anita. "The consequences could be horrible for something of such importance to be destroyed."

"Yes," said Stephen. "Well, that's why they're hiding up here. I don't know why they're doing it, but they will attack it tomorrow in…Augusta I think."

"That's where Rachel and I live," said Kreed. "We can't just escape this place though."

"Maybe we can," said Jin. "Stephen, did they know that you heard any of their plans?"

"Nah," said Stephen. "They still think I don't know anything. They just found me, realized who I was, and then beat the crap out of me. I was shot down by that Gundam, and I managed to escape into the base. I didn't make it far until I found that woman and man talking about all this."

"Weird," said Anita. "I wonder who pilots that thing."

"It doesn't matter," said Jin. He reached down and pulled the buckled off his belt, and removed from it a micro-device the size of a fingernail. He held it up to his lips and spoke into it softly.

"Rachel, can you hear me?" he asked. The other three were a bit confused as to what he was doing, but assumed it was some sort of communications device he'd hidden on himself. "The signal might not be very strong, but I have to try this. If you can hear me, we've been captured and imprisoned with Stephen. We're all safe for the time being, but the Preventers Banquet tomorrow will be attacked and annihilated by a surprise attack from these guys tomorrow. Put a warning out to the leaders necessary, and then plan for our escape from here. We're counting on you to get us out of here alive." He looked around at them. "You all want to say something? It's a one way radio."

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then," said Jin. "They should be leaving to attack tomorrow, so that's when you have to rescue us. Before that, remember to get out that warning. We'll wait for you…Oh, and bring my weapons when you come. I'll be needing them."

**End Chapter Three**

Not a whole lot of action here. Sorry, but I had to get in that Jin has a sister- a BIG sister, even if only by a few minutes. It could get weird, because I'm starting to play this by ear, meaning I'm kinda makin' it up as I go. It'll get good eventually.

For example, I'm gonna put in my first instance of Jin killing someone in the next chapter. That ought to be good.


	4. Blood Bath: Jin's First Kill

It just recently occurred to me. I don't think I've put a disclaimer on any of these chapters yet. Boy am I screwed. If anyone really wants to be a dick about something, I could get in a lot of trouble. Please don't be angry! I don't own Gundam Wing. Hell, I don't think anyone who posts on this site own what they write about. I apologize.

Also, I apologize for being such a pain in the ass with not posting this chapter in so long. It wasn't intentional, I assure you. I won't let this happen again without warning. I'm sorry. Please forgive me, and keep reading if you can find it inyour hearts.

**Gundam Wing After Eve 2**

**Chapter Four**

"Captain Rachel, calling to Preventer Base!" shouted Rachel angrily. "Come in Dammit!" There was no reply from the communications link except some fuzzy reception. She kicked the wall and threw her headset off.

She had received the word from Jin that there would be an attack on the banquet for peace, and had been trying desperately to get through so she could warn them. However, it appeared there was some kind of communications barrier preventing any signal from getting out of the facility. Any long-range transmissions would be lost.

"There is nothing I can do!" She looked at her watch. According to Jin's word, they would be leaving the area for their attack. That's when she would have to take off and rescue them.

Blip-Blip!

Rachel looked at the monitor in the cockpit, the radar display, and saw a red dot coming closer at high speed. She looked out the window just as a flying object streaked by, right over her aircraft. It looked almost exactly like Wing Zero Custom.

"What in the hell?!" she asked. "It looks just like Jin's! That can't be. Jin didn't bring his Gundam... That's what they're attacking with! That's the new model and everything! Holy shit I gotta get in there now!"

Rachel took a seat at the helm and buckled herself in tightly. "I've got to get as close as I can, and I have to be fast." She flipped numerous switches and turned on other mechanisms. The turbo engines slowly lit up with life, and they roared cruelly in the cold wind outside.

"There you go," she said, talking to the small aircraft. "You have to get me in safely. Can you do that?" The plane lifted from the ground quickly and directed itself towards the tunnel the other three had used the previous time.

"We'll go in there." The plane shot forward, climbing in speed but not in altitude. The aircraft was skimming just above twenty feet, reaching almost two hundred miles an hour. It was just barely enough to keep it in the air at the altitude she remained at.

"I have to go lower," she muttered as she saw the rapidly approaching tunnel's mouth. "It's going to be tough...but I didn't become the legendary Black Knight, one of the greatest TAC pilots, for nothing. Did I?!"

The plane descended to fifteen feet, and just barely scraped into the mouth of the tunnel. Sparks flew as the top of the plane clipped the roof, but she had made it safely in. The tunnel was barely wide enough to allow space for her wings.

"Damn this is tense!" she shouted. But she was loving every minute of the adrenaline-pumping flight. The aircraft approached 600 miles an hour. Alarms were screaming at her everywhere to pull the craft out of this dangerous situation.

"No pulling out now," she said as she increased the throttle. "I have to be as quick as possible. They may have detected me already, and they may do something to Jin and the others if I don't act with haste."

She examined a 3-D hologram map of the tunnel, and saw that she was nearing its end, so she slowed down dramatically. Her speed dropped, and she could in no way compensate for a dramatic speed decrease to keep it in the air and hover to a stop in such compact conditions.

The jet hit the ground and sparks flew in all directions from the underbelly. It slowed to halt rather violently and stopped just in front of the door through which the other pilots had already been through.

The plane shut itself down, and Rachel said a quick prayer of thanksgiving for her safety before climbing out of the cockpit. She scrambled around inside before emerging from the exiting hatch with a handgun and flashlight in hands, and with a belt around her waist that had two holstered handguns and a katana strapped to it.

"Jin'll be needing his weapons," she said as she secured the belt. It was a bit heavy, having al the equipment that she wasn't used to, so she had to make sure it was tight so it wouldn't de-pants her.

She clicked the light on and carefully walked through the door, keeping her gun and flashlight trained at all times. She looked then at a small monitor like Jin had been using to find Stephen. It blinked with Jin's small comm-link signal not far ahead.

"Well that's handy," she said silently. "They're just one floor up and about a hundred yard away from where I am now." She began running stealthily along the many corridors and through many doors. She knew that detection had to be avoided at all costs. If she was found and caught...it'd be over for all of them.

She watched the signal get closer as she ran around the place, and skidded to a halt next to a large black steel door. She checked the monitor, and then the door. What she was looking for was on the other side of that door. She wondered where all the guards were. Shouldn't someone be making sure the prisoners aren't up to no good?

She knocked on the door a couple times, and heard a few stirs. "Jin?" she asked, as silently as she could.

"Rachel! It's us!" came his reply. "Thank God! Bust us out of here!"

Rachel reached into a pocket and pulled out what looked like some sort of mine or explosive. That's because it was an explosive. She set it on the door where the main hinge was and pressed a small button. The number ten appeared, and it started to count down the seconds.

"Get away from the door!" she commanded them inside. She ran around the corner and plugged her ears with her fingers.

5

4

3

2

1

KABLAMM! (I just have to add that as soon asI typed this, i thought of that hilarious Nikelodeon show, KABLAMM!!! I laughed uncontrollably. I loved that show. If any of you know what I'm talking about, you'll understand. My favorite character was The Flesh, from Action League Now. LOL! I haven't seen the show in forever though.)

The door fell, smoldering, to the ground. There was a great cloud of smoke in the hall and prison cell. "Jin?!" called Rachel.

"We're all fine Rachel," said Jin as he lead them all out of the smoke. "Come on you guys. Let's get out of there."

Overhead, all the lights turned red and began flashing. Then sirens went off everywhere with much noise. It was horribly irritating.

"They must have detected that one," said Kreed.

"Can you be surprised?" asked Anita. "Let's leave."

"We can't just leave," said Stephen. "We have to get to the hangar first. Deathscythe is there."

"You can't fly it," said Anita. "It's suffered damages that prevent it from flying until we fix it up. We have to leave it."

"I know," said Stephen. "But I have to..."

"He wants to self-destruct it," said Jin. "Fine. We got to the hangar on our way back. I remember the way. Follow me."

Jin casually reached for the belt around Rachel's waist and undid its clasp with one hand, and he slid it off of her with ease. He whipped it around himself and buckled it again, leaving Rachel slightly flushed red._ That was pretty damn smooth, _she thought.

"Now I'm armed, _and_ pissed off." He took off in a full run, and everyone followed him closely.

They weren't running for more than thirty seconds before they heard someone shout, "There they are! Open fire now!" Behind them they could hear and feel gunshots being fired, but they were too far away for accuracy, so they turned the corner and left them far behind.

"We're close," said Jin. They rounded another corner and Jin ran head first into an armed officer. He stumbled, but Kreed grabbed his rifle and flipped it out of his hands. Stephen conked him on the back of the head, knocking him out cold.

A bullet suddenly tore past them. It grazed Rachel's shoulder as she turned to avoid it. It was more of the shock that sent her flying backwards and to the ground.

"Rachel!" shouted Jin. He dove to the ground next to her under a bullet.

"I'm fine," she said as the examined her shoulder around another a corner. "It just passed by was all. I can go on fine."

"Okay," said Jin, breathing a sigh of relief. They all got up and ran on.

They burst into the hangar in which Stephen's Gundam Deathscythe Hell stood. He almost cried at the sight of it all torn up, but he took no time in getting up to the cockpit.

"Hurry it up Stephen!" shouted Kreed as someone else burst in the door. It was another officer, followed by two more officers.

They all three were armed with automatic rifles, and the only people there armed with guns were Rachel and Jin. They all ducked behind Deathscythe's leg, the bullets deflecting off of its Gundanium hull. Stephen was pinned down by the gunfire, as his cockpit was facing the shooting guards.

"We're trapped," said Anita. Jin equipped his signature silver pistols, the mementos handed down from his father, and he randomly fired a few shots around the corner. He was only hoping to buy some time.

"Jin!" called Stephen. "Look out!" Stephen was alerting Jin to a man running up at them. The officer jumped around the leg of the Gundam and tackled Jin before he could react.

Both of Jin's pistols slid across the ground, and he and the guard rolled around, their hands locked as they battled for supremacy. All gunfire had stopped as they watched. No one cold risk firing and hitting their comrade.

They continued to struggle, but the guard had revealed a small weapon, a sharp razor blade. The guard's weight was proving to be a formidable weapon in and of itself, as it was keeping Jin pinned down. It was taking everything in his power to keep the knife away from his neck. It was dangerously close, inching closer and closer.

He found a surge of energy he'd never felt before. It was so strange to feel. He couldn't determine what it was exactly, but it was fueling his desire to live...no matter what the cost of living was.

The razor blade began to rise, retreating from Jin's face, and Jin pushed the man off of him so violently he flew backwards and hit the ground. He quickly recovered and charged a Jin though as he Jin was still getting up.

The guard was coming fast, and Jin was no in a good position to defend himself, kneeling on the floor still. There was only one thing for which he had time. He acted seemingly without thinking, like what he did was only second nature.

He twisted around as he unsheathed the long sword from his belt, his prize katana with which he was well trained. He twirled the sword around 180 degrees, holding it more like a dagger, and he thrust it upward at the dangerously close man above him, letting out a scream at the same time.

The blood drained out of the hole left in his gut, streaming down the blade and onto Jin's hands and arms. They were both seemingly frozen in time. The full-grown man was standing still, struggling to breathe as a thin line of blood escaped his wide opened mouth. Jin's eyes held a look of terror and horror. He was struggling to breathe for he was in shock.

The man fell off of his sword, undeniably dead, his blood leaking into a large puddle. Everyone around had also frozen. The other officers, the other pilots, all frozen as they looked at the child with the blood all over his arms and sleeves. There was even splattered blood on his chest and face.

Someone finally came to their senses though. Rachel realized the other armed guards had let their guard down. She held up a pistol at each of them, and they turned their attention to her. "Don't move," she commanded. "Throw your weapons to the ground and get back. Leave this hangar."

The remaining two did as they were instructed and left the hangar, unarmed. Rachel holstered her weapons and walked over to Jin, still kneeling and gripping his katana. His knuckles were visibly white where there wasn't any blood. "Jin," said Rachel. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

**End Chapter Four**

Well there you go. As promised, Jin experiences his first killing. He's never killed anyone before, you see. He believes that there should always be a way to solve something without death. This will prove to be very troublesome for our hero, as he will start doubting himself. It's going to be tough for him in the future.

I apologize again for not having posted in so long. It was just always a bad time for me. It took me about two weeks of typing to finish this, because I would only be home for short amounts of time at once. I hope you all are not too disappointed, and I will try my best to not let it go so long without an update.

Oh, and I'm going to start replying to reviews that are submitted to my chapters. If you have a question or suggestion, put it in a review, and by the next chapter, I'll have your thoughts analyzed and answered. I have seen others do this and I think it is a great idea. I hope you all can give me some great help on this story this way. And if you submit a review and I don't respond, don't feel bad. I won't respond to the reviews that just compliment or say "nice job". No offense, it's just there's really not much of a response to that other that "thanks". If you want to be replied to, give me some good suggestions or questions, or even insult me. I'll explain everything at the end of the next chapter, GUARANTEED!

**ZeroYui**: I agree totally with your suggestion that Stephen get involved in a relationship. I intend to give him someone to be attracted to. I also intend to develop Anita and Kreed into a little relationship too. However, the main relationship will most definitely be between Rachel and Jin.

**Ebonylight: **I am pleased you liked the previous story, and don't worry about reviewing the last chapters. I like reviews because it proves people read them, and you obviously read it. Rachel proved to useful actually (I don't want to make her seem like a helpless damsel), and Jin's killing wasn't too bad in my opinion. Hope you're pleased.

"**Me": **First of all, don't say "ME" because I haven't the foggiest as to who you are. Come up with a name. And don't worry. I intentionally didn't have Ana mention how Jin remained. That's going to come up later, a question Jin asks himself and tries to find the answer to. You will not be disappointed.

**Lady Vladislaus: **I'm not THAT brilliant. You're too kind. Your compliments are nice. Thanks. And I kinda liked Jin's outburst too. I couldn't just allow Ana to get away with saying things rudely about Jin's mom and dad. He just wouldn't let something like that fly.


	5. Sufferings of a Tortured Mind

Boy do I have a great chapter ready for you guys. I fit a lot of shit into this one, so you won't have a really short read. It's more than 8 pages. Anyway, as I said, there's a lot going on. I'll jog your memory from the last episode. Jin basically just skewered a guard that was trying to kill him using his lovely katana. He's stunned and in shock that he could do such a thing, and our story thus continues.

The writer of this fiction does not own the story about which it exists. Wanna fight about it? I have a katana too you know, and though I haven't tried to slay anyone before, I _will _pull a Jin on anyone's ass that wants a piece... Okay, not really, but it is fun to imagine being some awesome samurai like Kenshin Himura.

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Five**

Jin seemed totally unaware that anyone was talking to him. He was staring just straight ahead without really focusing his vision on anything in particular. His breathing was very rapid and sharp.

"Jin!" said Rachel urgently. The other pilots were around him. He was totally stunned.

"Jin, buddy, we gotta get outta here fast," said Stephen. "Deathscythe is gonna blow in less than ninety seconds. Jin suddenly looked up at them; his eyes were wide, holding so much terror and confusion. He couldn't believe what he had just done. The corpse of the man he had killed still lay right in front of him.

"Jin," said Rachel. "Come on. We can't do anything just staying here. We're going to get blown up."

Jin slowly and shakily stood up, still gripping his katana. He was trembling it seemed. "I'm... I'm okay... I think. Let's just go." He walked over to his guns and picked them placing them in their holsters. He slowly walked away, and the others caught up.

"We've got one minute left," said Stephen as they reached the exit of the hangar and found themselves in the hallway that would lead to the tunnel. "We'd better hurry, or we are going down with this place."

He ran ahead, and Anita followed, closely followed by Kreed and then Rachel. Rachel abruptly stopped after only a second, realizing that Jin wasn't running. He was just slowly walking along, not bothering to try and keep up.

"Jin!" she shouted. "We are going to die! I'm sure there's a lot of shit going through your mind right now, but you have to save it until later. We have to scram now!"

Jin looked up, a look of weariness across his face. "I'm sorry," he muttered. He then collapsed onto the ground, fainting right in the middle of the hallway. The door was only twenty yards ways, and they were running out of time.

"Kreed! Stephen!" shouted Rachel, running towards Jin. "Jin's fainted! Help me!" Kreed and Stephen simultaneously stopped and turned around. They ran at full peed towards the fallen pilot.

"We don't have time for this," said Kreed as he began to lift him. "He's heavy."

"He's my best bud," said Stephen. He effortlessly lifted his dead weight over his shoulders, a feat that no on thought he could do. He was little more well-built than he let on. "There's _always_ time to save his ass, no matter what is going to happen."

He turned and broke into a light run, leaving the stunned siblings to follow. They got in the jet in the large tunnel and closed the hatch.

"Everyone buckle in as fast as possible," said Rachel as she leapt into her cockpit seat. "Get Jin buckled in also. This flight is going to be extremely rough."

The plane lifted off of the ground few feet, barely avoiding the ceiling above them. She maneuvered the jet to turn around in one, swift movement, and accelerated to dangerous speeds. Everyone was still buckling in, but there was no time to wait.

Stephen was looking at his watch. "...Three...Two...One..." The tunnel shook, causing the jet to scrape its right wing along it's wall as they flew faster than 150 miles per hour. The Gundam had exploded, and there was a bright light behind them in the tunnel.

"Rachel, show us some of that funky piloting shit you do and keep us alive," said Kreed, gripping the arm rests of his chair in the cabin. Rachel reached down to the side and found a lever that she pushed forward. The plane accelerated drastically, shooting to three-hundred miles an hour, and it was continuing to gain speed.

The flames of the blast behind them were getting closer. The plane maneuvered through the tight turns violently, barely able to scrape through the tiny tunnel. At their speed, which had increased to just over four-hundred miles per hour, hitting the walls was something they were going to have to accept. There were sparks shooting around as the plane shook from each collision.

"I don't think this plan can take much more damage," said Anita.

"Hey Rachel!" shouted Kreed. "Could you make an effort to not hit _every_ wall!"

"I'm doing the best I can here!" shouted Rachel back to them. "Just hold on everyone! We're almost out!"

They looked ahead out of the cockpit window and saw the light at the end of the tunnel. The flames behind them were too close for comfort. Engine warnings were starting to go off as a result of the engines overheating.

"Come on baby," said Rachel. "Just pull through this for me. Then it's smooth sailing."

The plane rocketed out of the tunnel as it scraped the ceiling, the flames of the blast exiting simultaneously. The plane pulled up into the sky and safely away from the explosion...

The entire factory below had been destroyed by the self-destruct. "So long Deathscythe," said Stephen as he looked out the window. "It was nice knowing you."

The plane screamed away at high speed. "Our destination is the Peace Banquet in Augustia," said Rachel.

"Did you get the word out to the leaders and the base?" asked Kreed.

"No," sighed Rachel. "I couldn't get a signal out, because there was some kind of electro barrier preventing any long range radio waves from escaping."

"So they have no idea?!" exclaimed Anita. "Holy shit!"

"I'm sorry," said Rachel.

"It's not your fault," said Jin. Everyone turned around in their seats to see that he was seated with his arms crossed and awake in his own chair. "There's nothing you could do about it... Besides, by now, it had to have already happened."

There was silence in the cabin of the jet for several long seconds.

"Is there any chance that something may have gone right in this situation?" asked Stephen. "Like, maybe some escaped."

"Hard to say Stephen," said Jin. "It's not likely. From what I saw, that Gundam possesses many of the same specs my own has... It would be easy for it to eliminate anything as simple as a building full of people."

"Dammit," muttered Stephen. "I'm so sorry guys... This is all my fault. I was too weak to fend for myself, and I got you all caught up in this debacle of a mess. If you hadn't come after me, there wouldn't be such a huge problem."

"It comes with the territory man," said Kreed. "You didn't do anything wrong. When any of us are in trouble, I'm sure it's safe to say, the others will be there."

"Always," said Anita. "No matter what happens, we are together, and that means we get in trouble together too."

"Where there's one of us," said Rachel, "there's the other four. We're a team."

Jin stood up from his chair and began to walk away. "I need a moment to think," he said as he walked through a door and it closed. It looked really creepy, seeing him as he walked away with the blood all over his arms and sleeves still.

"I can't believe what just happened," said Anita, looking up at the group.

"It was so fast too," said Stephen. "I've never seen Jin like that. It's like he totally changed."

"But there wasn't really much of a choice though," said Kreed. "He was in a bad situation. He was in a death match, no matter which way you look at it."

"And he was saving our lives at the same time," said Rachel. "But still, the look in his eyes... I've never seen that expression."

"None of us have," said Stephen.

"He looked so terrified," continued Rachel. "He looked as though he thought all life would cease to exist... The thought of Jin being afraid is scary in and of itself."

"It will affect him greatly," said Kreed.

Jin walked over to a sink in the back of the plane and turned on the water. He let it run into the drain as the water began to heat up, leaning over the sink, deep in thought. _What the hell happened to me? I totally lost control of myself... I...actually...killed a man... He was...a human being... I screwed up... "_I totally screwed UP!"

Jin lashed out with his fist and punched the mirror in front of him. It cracked into a spider web around the impact of his fist. It didn't shatter, but it hurt still...but not a lot. He didn't care.

_Have I become weak? Have I lost it? Have I gone over the edge?_ Jin let the blood rinse off of his hands into the sink, the red mixing with clear to form a transparent pink liquid as it drained into the pipes. The water was hot, but it felt good. He carefully took his bloodied black jacket and blue shirt off and tossed them to the floor. Reaching over behind a shower curtain, he turned on the shower faucet.

The plane was still underway, but he needed a shower, and he would have to deal with any turbulence along the way. He needed to wash the blood off of him. He looked in the mirror. What he saw horrified him. It was like a scary dream, a nightmare.

His chest and arms were covered in blood, it having soaked through his clothes. It was still splattered on his face and even a little in his hair. _This isn't me... Is it?_ _I feel so filthy...like I will never know what it's like to feel clean again._

He reached behind the shower curtain and felt that the shower water was heated by that point, so he slipped hastily out of the rest of his clothing and hopped in, allowing the water to cleanse him of the blood and sweat. It was again very hot, but it felt good, good enough to relax him just a little.

He just stood in the shower for minutes, soaking in the thoughts still of what had happened. He was directly responsible for killing someone. It would never go away. He'd always have that in the back of his head, knowing that he had bloodied his hands.

"You should check on him," said Kreed, back in the cockpit. Rachel was seated in the seat alone, piloting the aircraft. Kreed had just walked in.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Jin," replied Kreed. "You should go check on him."

"He probably wants to be alone right now," sighed Rachel, looking ahead again out the window.

"It's not a question on what he wants," said Kreed. "He needs someone now probably more than he has in a very long time. He won't send you away. We all know that you're the one he connects to, the one he can be around and not feel up tight. It's obvious that he's able to relax more when he's around you."

"Kreed, we haven't seen each other for over two years," said Rachel impatiently. "I'm just another Gundam Pilot."

"Sis, you're lying to yourself, and you know it," said Kreed. "There just might be a reason that he hasn't seen anyone at all for a long time. He's been trying to avoid contact with anyone at all since the end of the last war. It's not just you. It's been three years since the war we all fought in... Something tells me he has a damn good reason he didn't want to be found."

"Hell, it took me forever to find his phone number so I could call him," said Rachel. She was subconsciously beginning to realize that Kreed might be right.

"I'll take the controls," said Kreed, stepping up to her chair. Rachel got up and walked out of the cockpit, leaving Kreed to pilot the jet, and she passed through the cabin in which Stephen and Anita sat. Stephen's minor wounds were mostly healed and bandaged properly by now. He was just a little sore.

Anita was seated looking out the window, apparently also in deep thought. Rachel decided to just not pry into her thoughts. She told herself it wasn't her business to ask about it.

She walked to the door that led to the room in the back, knocking lightly so as to not surprise him. She heard no reply. She couldn't hear anything at all through the door. Nothing was moving.

She slowly opened the door and walked in, shutting it behind her. There were just a couple beds in this room, and there was a door that was mostly shut at the back, the bathroom door. She walked towards it, but it suddenly opened, and Jin stood in the doorway with only the blue towel around his waist.

"Oh, hi Rachel," he said, putting on a horribly pained smile. "I didn't hear you come in. I just got out of the shower." His hair was dripping wet. Usually wildly spiked and bright blonde, it now hung flat over his head and face, dripping water on the carpet. He had at least dried the rest of his body off, mostly.

"Sorry," she said, thoroughly blushing red. "I'll leave."

"Did you want something?" asked Jin, before she could turn around. She stopped in half-turn.

"It was nothing," she said, continuing to turn.

Jin cleared the ten feet between them without her noticing a single sound or movement, and he lightly grabbed her wrist. "Rachel," he said. "You are a bad liar. Excuse the cliché."

She turned around. "I was just coming in...to check on you...That's all... I wanted...to see if you were okay...you know, with the whole..." Rachel didn't finish her sentence, realizing that it was a stupid idea to have begun to bring up the recent memory. She looked down.

"Thank you Rachel," said Jin, pulling him into his chest, allowing her head to rest against his exposed skin. She closed her eyes and relaxed in his arms, wrapping her own around his waist while his arms rested around her shoulders. "To tell you the truth...I don't believe I will ever be alright again... I'm...so afraid."

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jin never doubted himself or showed any signs of fear. "I have never felt so dead inside," he continued. "I killed him Rachel... I killed someone with my own hands."

"You had to Jin," replied Rachel soothingly, trying to ease his mind. "You were saving your life as well as our own."

"But did I really?" asked Jin. "Was it really necessary to kill him? There's so much going through my head right now I feel it's about to burst. I'm so confused... I'm so lost." Jin inhaled sharply, a single sob escaping his lungs. Rachel dared not part to look up, but Jin was crying... She'd seen bad times near Jin...but he had never cried.

_This is torturing him so bad,_ she thought. _His conscience won't let him get away with what he's done. He shouldn't have to feel this bad... Why must he be tortured so?_

"You don't have to beat yourself up over this," she whispered.

"Will I ever be able to atone for my sins?" he asked no one in particular. "Will I ever be able to repent? How did my father get over this? How could he do this so easily and then change? Did he have a way to repent?"

Jin remembered then what he had been subjected to hearing the previous night from the girl, and his pain grew even worse. He didn't know if the thought of his parents comforted him or disgusted him.

"And now with this woman who showed up," he continued.

"Who?" asked Rachel. "What woman?" It occurred to Jin then also that Rachel hadn't heard anything about Ana, Jin's supposed older sister. He shut his eyes tight as another tear escaped his eye and he bit his lip. It was so painful to think about.

"Her name is Ana," said Jin. "She's supposedly the one behind this whole operation. She pilots that Wing Zero look-alike. I don't know if she calls it that though..." Jin stopped talking for seconds, unable to say easily what came next. "She said...said that she is my sister..."

"She _what_?" asked Rachel. "You're sister?"

"Older sister by a couple minutes," said Jin. "Or she tells me so anyway. I don't know whether to believe it or not. But her eyes tell me to. She has his eyes. She has my father's eyes, the same cold stare, the same piercing glare he had."

"How can you possibly have a sibling and not know about it?" asked Rachel. She realized her question sounded extremely rude and accusing. She regretted saying it, but it seemed Jin neither noticed nor cared, because he answered in the way he had been answered when he asked the same thing.

"It's absolutely absurd," he said after he explained what he'd been told by Ana. "My parents wouldn't do that... They _aren't_ like that. There's no way, but it's the only thing that makes sense, even though it really doesn't... if you can make sense of that."

"It's okay," said Rachel. "I think I get what you mean."

Jin held Rachel tighter. She absolutely adored being held so close to him. It was something she wanted to last forever... He hadn't held her like this in so long. She couldn't believe she almost forgot how it felt.

But it killed her that Jin was so sad. "Jin, it doesn't matter," said Rachel. "Whatever she says isn't confirmed as of yet. And even if what she says is true, not that I'm saying she is, you are here right now, and you are your own individual. She can't change that by being your sister."

"Thanks Rachel," whispered Jin. "Thanks a lot." He held her at arms length. It occurred to her that he seemed to have grown several inches over the course of peaceful times. She looked up at him, and he down at her.

"Don't mention it," said Rachel. "I hate to see you suffer. We _all_ do. You shouldn't suffer over this."

"It's not something I can just... get over," said Jin. "But thank you for trying." He was leaning in towards her as he whispered, and she was leaning towards him, their faces growing closer.

"I want to end your pain Jin," sighed Rachel. They were even closer, just seemingly an inch apart.

_NO! _cried Jin in his head. _This is not going to work!_ Jin pulled away swiftly and opened his eyes as if awaking from a dream and coming harshly back to reality. He held Rachel out again and swiftly let go of her shoulders. She looked extremely disappointed and confused.

_You can't do this Jin!_ He thought. _You can't. _"I'm...sorry Rachel," he said as he turned around and walked away. "I won't do this."

"But-

"Please Rachel," Jin said urgently. "Please, just, leave me. Forget about me and move on."

Rachel's world shattered around her, her heart crumbling as Jin spoke. It wasn't even so much the words, as the tone he used. He sounded angry, upset with her. He had a tint of anger in his voice that was very noticeable.

"Rachel," said Jin, his back still to her. "You have to move on. You have to get over me and find someone else if you are looking for a relationship. I can't love you."

Rachel just sank deeper and deeper in the shattered pieces of her world. She couldn't have felt more pain if she were stabbed by a sword in the gut, laying bleeding to slowly die.

She quickly turned around and left the room, leaving Jin to stand alone, facing the bathroom door. Tears began to once again fall down his face. _I'm sorry Rachel._

**End Chapter Five**

Yowser! This is a long chapter for me! Hey, I had a lot of time on my hands, so I figured, let's get some work done. I go back to school tomorrow anyway, so I better get it out quick. I _really_ like this chapter, just because of all the mental anguish and pain. It's meant to be a very depressing chapter sort of, but not overly so. I hope you all enjoyed it.

As for the reviews, I'm disappointed. I got a compliment from someone, but nothing else. Oh well, it's only been out for about a day before this one anyway. I'll give you all some time to get your reviews up. Hopefully you all have something contributed that I can reply to at the end of Chapter Six.

As for Chapter Six, well, it will I guess be about what happened at the Preventer Peace Banquet and how all the leaders of the major nations died. Yes, they died, and yes, the damage will be catastrophic. It will turn from bad to worse in the coming chapters. Oh, and I hope you all aren't too disappointed with the spat between Rachel and Jin. However, I'm sure you ca all figure out what's going on, if you've got half a mind anyway. The answer will be revealed for you nincompoops in the next chapter most likely. I dunno. It depends on how nice I feel like being. I may just turn out to decide, "Hey, I think I'll be Satan for a day." I'm told I have a habit of doing that.


	6. Confessions of His Lost Soul

Well I got a few reviews from Ebonylight again, plus some from a mysterious "FoxOfBlackShadows". Thanks to you both, especially Ebony. You are probably the one who reads this the most, seeing as how you really get into the reviews.

As for Ebony's comments concerning Rachel, all I can say is, yeah, she _is_ a little messed up, but not nearly as much as Jin. I'm focusing this story on Jin being the one with issues to solve. This _will_ affect his future actions and thoughts, the whole killing and severe guilt thing. Also, it just seems a bit darker because I got off to the plot in this one a lot quicker than the last. There's already issues threatening the peace, an it's a mystery to everyone, so it may seem a little dark.

Well, without further adieu... (did i spell that word right? Oh well, if you don't like it, blow me.)

**Gundam Wing After Eve 2**

**Chapter Six**

Rachel walked briskly back to the pilot's seat and stood there, waiting for Kreed to get up so that she may sit down. (He'd been watching the controls. Remember?) He got up and beckoned for her to sit down.

She slumped into the seat, and Kreed sat next to her in the copilot's seat. He looked over at her. Her eyes and face were red...She'd been crying. "Rachel, what the matter?" he asked urgently. "What happened?"

Rachel looked straight ahead without answering, trying to keep focused on _anything_ but what Jin had just said. A single tear fell down her cheek, tracing the old line of a recently-passed tear, and it fell into her lap.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" asked Kreed more urgently.

"It's...nothing," said Rachel.

"You're a bad liar," said Kreed.

"_It was nothing," she said, continuing to turn._

_Jin cleared the ten feet between them without her noticing a single sound or movement, and he lightly grabbed her wrist. "Rachel," he said. "You are a bad liar. Excuse the cliché."_

Rachel remembered Jin having just said the same thing. She broke down into tears, and Kreed didn't know what to do...except one thing. _Whatever it is, Jin is responsible,_ he thought. He stood up immediately and left the cockpit, walking violently toward the door in the back of the cabin.

His loud steps didn't awake the sleeping Stephen. Anita watched him curiously.

When he met the door, he didn't knock. He kicked the door in, causing it to explode off the hinges. This _did_ awake Stephen, and got everyone's attention immediately. Jin, turned around and watched Kreed approach, his anger and confusion evident.

"Can I help y-

Kreed pulled back his fist. Jin saw it coming from a mile away. He knew he could easily avoid it and could even quickly come up with a move to knock Kreed out instantly at the same time. He instead stopped talking, choosing to close his eyes and await the punishment he deserved.

The blow to his face caused him to stagger backwards and hit the wall. He opened his eyes and saw the fuming man with white hair prepare for another attack. Again, it would have been so easy to stop the fist from hitting him square in the stomach, but he didn't raise a finger to fight back.

He fell to his knees, doubled over and holding his stomach. He was having difficulty breathing, but he was quickly recovering. _This is what you get Jin, _he thought to himself. _Of course Kreed would've noticed Rachel's sadness. Duh._

"What did you do to her?" asked Kreed. Jin looked up slowly. Kreed stood towering over him, his fists balled up tightly, his eyes flaming with rage. He looked past his legs and saw the other pilots standing in the doorway, unable to speak, unable to move. Jin looked back down, too ashamed to meet their eyes...especially Rachel's eyes.

"Kreed, stop," said Rachel finally.

"No," said Jin and Kreed simultaneously. Kreed looked sharply down at Jin again in shock. Everyone else was surprised too. "No Kreed," said Jin. "Please, continue."

"Get up," snarled Kreed. Jin stood up slowly and righted himself to stand in front of Kreed, just a foot away. "What did you do to her? What did you do or say to my sister?"

Jin looked to the side and refused to answer. "ANSWER ME DAMN YOU!!!" He caught the exposed side of Jin's face with a right-hook, which jettisoned him airborne on to a bed. Jin quickly stood up. He wouldn't even bother to wipe the blood from his face.

"By all means," said Jin. "Keep hitting me. God knows I deserve to die." Kreed was incensed at Jin's attitude.

_Is he being arrogant? Does he LIKE this?!_ Kreed couldn't understand his problem, but he knew he wasn't done with Jin until he had an answer. If he wanted to be hurt beyond reasoning, then so be it.

He lifted Jin into the air by the collar with his left hand, and he hauled back with his right. He slugged Jin against the side of his face, and he hauled back again. He punched him again.

"Stop it!" said Stephen, running forward.

"Don't you move a muscle Stephen," said Jin. Stephen stopped, dumbfounded in his tracks. "Let him do as he pleases."

Kreed hauled back again, ready to punch Jin once more.

"That's most certainly enough!" screamed Anita. She ran between the two men and held her hands up to Kreed's arm that was ready to hit Jin again. "Lower your fist Kreed."

"No," said Kreed. Jin didn't have the strength to reply anymore. His vision was getting blurry.

"Don't make me kick your ass Kreed," threatened Anita. "Because I will. Hell, _Jin_ could've kicked your ass a thousand times over. You know damn-well. Let Jin down right now."

Kreed stared at Anita hard for a second or two, and then he looked back at Jin. His battered face was bruised and bleeding, his eyes barely remaining opened. He sighed and literally dropped the blonde boy to the ground. He fell in a heap, unmoving, except for his breathing.

"Now get out," said Anita. She pointed to the door, and Kreed walked out, followed by the other pilots. "All of you out. I'll take care of him."

Jin awoke a couple minutes later, lying on the bed, his head propped up by a few pillows. He winced as he opened his eyes and sat up. "Please," said Anita. "Lay back down. God knows you don't need to be up in your condition."

Jin obliged and lay his head back down. Anita placed a cool cloth damp with water over his forehead.

"So do you want to talk about what the hell just happened?" she asked as Jin closed his eyes.

"No," said Jin.

"Why did you let him beat the shit out of you?" asked Anita, not allowing Jin to escape without giving some answers. "You could've easily saved yourself a whole lot of pain. Why'd you allow him to do this to you?"

"I deserved it," said Jin, continuing to keep his eyes shut. "I deserve to die."

"How can you say that?" asked Anita in surprise.

"I killed that man," said Jin... "and I hurt Rachel."

"No one deserves to die Jin," said Anita. "You killed that guy, and believe me, we can't begin to understand the hell you are going through, but it isn't right to beat yourself up while also letting others beat you up."

"I didn't want to hurt her..." said Jin. "I had to... I had to...tell her those things."

"What did you say Jin?" asked Anita. Jin agonized visibly under the pressure of his thoughts. "What'd you say Jin? You can trust me not to tell anyone. I won't tell a soul, not even Kreed."

"I told her to... to forget about me and... and get over me," said Jin. "I told her to leave me alone... I told her... I don't love her."

"_Do_ you love her?" asked Anita.

"More than my own life," answered Jin. "I love her... more than I've ever loved _anything_. She's... all I think about all the time. I can't even stay focused... when she's around me, because I want nothing more... than to be in a relationship... with her."

"And you told her to buzz off _why?_"

"Because I can't love her and protect her at the same time," said Jin. "I can't be involved and keep her safe at the same time. If I can keep her at a safe distance from me... she's safer."

"I don't think I follow you," said Anita.

"I can't imagine the pain my father went through... when he realized my mother, the one he loved most... died because she was with him... He accepted his own death because of his own guilty soul, and I would accept death in the same way, should the time ever come... But he had to die, knowing that his wife was dead because they were_ involved_..."

"I get it," said Anita. "You're protecting her by keeping her as far away from you as possible. You want people to look at you two and see strictly a professional relationship. You don't want to cause her harm because someone comes to the conclusion that she's all you care for."

Jin nodded painfully. "I see," said Anita. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

"Because I need her to truly move on," said Jin. "I can't afford for her to _know_ I have feelings for her. If she believes it, it'll be all the more evident. I want her to love someone else so that she can be happy."

"Jin, that has to be the bravest and most loving thing I've ever heard someone do," said Anita. "You wouldn't just give your life for her... but you'd deny her."

A tear escaped Jin's closed left eye as he nodded again. "I'm so sorry you have to live like this. No one should have to go through what you do, and yet you deal with it without the slightest bit of hesitation."

"So now you understand," said Jin. "_That's_ why I can't love her. I _do_, but I can't let her know that, because I know she still loves me, and I can't afford to get involved... I just love her too much."

"Can I tell _you_ a secret now?" asked Anita. Jin smiled.

"Sure. Why not? Shoot."

"It's about Kreed," started Anita.

"When are you going to ask him out?" asked Jin. Anita almost fell sideways out of the chair in which she sat. Jin chuckled.

"What do you mean?" sputtered Anita.

"I can see you like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes you also," said Jin. "It was amusing that you were the one with enough control over him to make him stop moments ago. So when are you going to ask him out? It doesn't look like he'll ever work up any gumption to ask you himself."

"Well, that was kinda my secret anyway," said Anita. Jin chuckled again. "I was going to ask you what you think I should do. I haven't talked to him about it just because I'm not brave enough to, unlike your reasons for with Rachel."

"First of all, this bull shit about you not being brave is nonsense, so throw it out the window immediately," said Jin. "Second of all, it doesn't matter what the hell I think. If you care about Kreed enough, you'll find the answer to your questions in your heart. It's not up to me to decide what you should do. It's your heart, not mine. Am I right?"

"Yeah," said Anita.

"So act based on what you feel is right deep within you," said Jin. "My word of caution though..."

"What's that?" asked Anita.

"It's some words I like to live by," said Jin. "It goes like this: Let your emotions guide you at all times. However, do not let them control you."

**End Chapter Six**

This was a _very_ hard chapter to type. I got through it fast enough, but damn was it difficult. I was actually planning to have Kreed try to hit Jin but get beaten up in the process, but it would say more if Jin accepted his punishment.

So I guess this chapter was just some filler really. All I really accomplished was getting Kreed pissed off and I got Anita to admit her love for Kreed. I'll spoil it now. They _will_ get involved by the end. I am having trouble getting further with the relationship between Jin and Rachel though.

Jin admits he really does love Rachel, but he loves her so much that he can't stand the thought of causing her harms indirectly. When typing this up, I realized someone could try and nail me for copying the love element of Spiderman 2. (If you haven't seen it yet, I command you in the name of all that is holy to rent/buy/borrow it immediately...It was awesome!)

However, I wasn't even thinking about that movie until afterwards. Please believe me, because I don't want people to think I'm unoriginal. This story is about as original as it can get while still being a fanficition.

Anyhow, I can't stress to you all how much I desire those lovely reviews I don't get much of. I get a few, as mentioned, from a couple regulars, but that's about it. I want more. I'm just going to be greedy about it. I hope that having any questions or comments answered in the author's notes section would be a great motivation tool. Oh, and give me some feedback on what you thought of Anita in this chapter. I don't think I've ever put much detail into her, so I tried harder this time. If some of you forgot or just don't know, Anita's supposed to be pretty smart and methodical about things, acting inteligently and justly, kind of like Sandrock's former pilot might. Her inteligence is supposed to be indicated by her glasses. I think I'm going to put up one of thos history lesson chapters again in this story, but it will be very detailed and will explian what some of the characters did over the past couple of years. Tell me what youall want. (Oh, and before I forget, I have a Senior Retreat this coming weekend, the 7th, 8th, and 9th of Jan. I won't have any computer access, so if I don't get a chapter up before then, I'm sorry.)


	7. Counting the Dead

I'm getting this one up fast, but it's a little shorter than the previous ones. Sorry

**Gundam Wing After Eve**

**Chapter Seven**

As if the day couldn't get any worse...

"We're getting a transmission," said Rachel, observing a small light blinking on the HUD. (HUD Heads up Display. That's pilot jargon)

"Put it through," said Kreed. The face of a short man with suave brown hair and brown eyes appeared on screen. His hair was slightly disheveled.

"Rachel!" he exclaimed when he got through. "Thank God. I've been trying to contact you for a long time."

"James!" replied Rachel and Kreed simultaneously. "James, what happened at the banquet?" asked Rachel... "How bad is it?"

"So you know already," said James. "It was really bad. All the top officials of the Preventers Corps were killed, and just about every nation's leader as well. It was horrible."

"My God," whispered Anita.

"It was that new Mobile Suit," continued James. "The one you guys found in the picture?"

"Yeah, we know," said Kreed. "What happened?"

"It was very fast," said James. "What was so weird was that it looked exactly like the legendary Wing Zero Gundam."

"It isn't Win Zero, James," said Rachel. "It's some kind of look-alike. Just tell us what the hell happened."

"It was the Buster Mechanism in the arms," said James, his voice cracking a bit. "It just launched this massive wave of energy at the building. Everything a mile in diameter was incinerated... A lot of people died."

"Shit," muttered Anita. They were all silent in shock for over a minute. James finally broke the silence by speaking up.

"There's just one more thing," said James. "Rachel."

"What is it?" she asked.

"As I was saying, every high-ranking official of the Preventers was annihilated, and even a bunch of officers from the Terra Alliance Military... You were the next in command for the Preventers, based on your experience in the military in the past..."

"What are you getting at?" asked Kreed.

"Rachel is the Chief President of the Preventers as of two hours ago."

"Whoa," said Stephen.

"President?" asked Anita, to no one in particular.

"You all need to get back here immediately," continued James. "The entire planet is in chaos, as are the colonies. It's a mad house everywhere."

"Where is 'here'?" asked Anita.

"Oh, the old Military Base Airfield outside of Varsity City," said James. "It's a couple hours' flight from Augusta. Do you need coordinates?"

"No James," said Rachel. "I've been there before."

"Right," said James. "I'll see you all when you get here then. Over and out." The screen with the man called James disappeared, and it left the four pilots up front to stew in their frustration.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Stephen. "What happened? I thought we were at peace? I thought we were holding it up fine."

"We screwed up somehow," said Rachel. "We weren't able to save all of them... So many things went wrong."

"Will you people ever stop talking about it?" asked Jin from the doorway. Kreed stood up, but Anita, standing behind him, pushed him back into his chair.

"What's on your mind Jin," asked Stephen.

"You guys are sitting here moping about how all this shit went wrong," said Jin. "This was out of your control. There was no a damned thing you could do to stop this from happening. Everything they were doing was planned extensively. Their plan was brilliant. Whatever it was, their plan was good enough to fool us. I don't mean to sound egotistical, but it's not easy to fool the best damn pilots in the galaxy. That's what we are: the _best._

"So, being the _best_, we can chose to do something about it...or we can chose to dwell on the past and think about what could've been. What do you all think? Stephen?"

"Jin's right," answered Stephen. "We _are_ the best there is, and we _can_ do something about this."

"How about you Anita?" asked Jin.

"It's our job," answered Anita. "It's our job and privilege to do what we do. We should never do that. I chose to fight."

"Rachel?"

"I don't know what I can do?" asked Rachel. "I'm the president of an organization that failed to do its only task... But I'll do everything in my power. I know that's the right thing to do. If I can fight, then I'm going to."

"And you, Kreed?" asked Jin. Kreed sat with his arms crossed in his copilot chair. "Are you with us Kreed?"

"Nothing changes that what happened today in Augusta is a tragedy," said Kreed. "It was evil, and evil-doers must be punished. It's my responsibility and God-given right."

"Good," said Jin. "I'm glad you all are ready. I honestly don't know where to go from here, but we'll come up with something. Like I said, we're the best at what we do, and we can truly accomplish anything that we put our minds to. We single-handedly defeated OZ's entire army a few short years ago, and I say we still have it in us... We may have lost this last battle, but this war's only just begun."

"It's good to have you back Jin," said Anita. "It's good to see our leader jump back in."

Jin nodded and limped out of the cabin back to his small bed in the back room.

"He's not back yet," said Stephen. "Something's still wrong."

"Oh?" asked Kreed.

"Yeah," said Stephen.

"I see it too," said Rachel. "He meant everything he said, but he himself is having a hard time coming to terms with something still."

"No doubt it's the whole killing thing," said Anita dismissively.

"My parents went all psychotic early on in my life and killed a bunch of people with now remorse," said Stephen. "They were imprisoned, and they still to this day think it was a great time. They loved it... Why can people have such drastically different views of death?"

"I think it's more than the killing thing," said Rachel.

"Maybe he's afraid I'll beat the shit out of him again," said Kreed.

"Oh grow up," said Anita. "I already said that you know full well that he could've easily whooped you. He'd kill you in an instant."

"I'm still not done with his ass," said Kreed.

"I'll tell you what Kreed," said Anita. "If we get through this whole mess and you still believe whatever you do about Jin, and if you still want to beat him up, no one will try to stop you. We'll let you take your swings at him. I'll only warn you that he probably won't let you by this next time."

"Oh shut up already," fumed Kreed. "Fine. I'll deal with his ass after this debacle is sorted out. _Then_ we'll see who can beat who."

"Whatever," said Anita as she walked away to sit down again. _Pompous, arrogant jackass... If he knew just what Jin's motives were... if any of them knew what his motives were, they wouldn't know what to do. They'd certainly feel better, and Jin would feel a whole lot better, but he's too much the hero to do that. He won't let them know the truth. He'd rather live a life time of agony and defeat than get Rachel hurt._

Anita shook her head. _The poor guy can't be left to die to himself... I know that he asked me not to tell anyone, and I won't tell Rachel or Stephen. But Kreed has to know. If Kreed doesn't find out, Jin will allow Kreed to beat him to death next time. I have to find a way to tell Kreed. And then I have to figure out a way to make him shut his damn mouth at the same time._

**End Chapter Seven**

Another crappy filler chapter. I apologize. All you get to see here is Jin's supposed return from his mental stress. In reality, he's still really depressed and all, but he's hiding it for the benefit of the group, so that he can sort of boost their morale. Because I got this chapter up so soon after the last, I didn't expect to be answering any reviews. But please, give me reviews. I need them to continue working. I may actually quit this thing if I don't get some evidence that more than two people are reading.

(An if you do review, leave a name I can use to address you with)


	8. Could it Get Worse? YES

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

Chapter Eight 

The small white cruiser ship landed on the long runway belonging to the Terra Alliance Military base, the new headquarters for the Preventers, a temporary stronghold until…things, were sorted out.

Upon landing and exiting the craft, they were all immediately escorted into the building with many fearsome, armed men. They all crowded around Rachel in particular. "It's for security Ma'am," said one of the officers. "You're a very important person now. We have to keep you safe."

"I can bloody well keep myself safe on my own thanks," said Rachel as she walked ahead of them all. The guards still made an attempt to catch up with her, and didn't abandon their post until she was safely inside the main building with the other pilots.

The short man named James, who they'd previously spoken to on their way there, first immediately greeted them. "Good," he sighed when he saw them. "You made it safely. Come and follow me. I'll take you to the infirmary to get your arm fixed up Rachel. The rest of you can tag along."

" 'The rest of us'?" asked Stephen as James and Rachel walked ahead. "Kinda makes you feel insignificant, no?"

"Tell me about it," said Kreed. "I never really did like James in the first place."

"He's just trying to help out Rachel now," said Jin, his arms crossed as they walked. "It's his job. He's trying to keep her as safe and as comfortable as possible."

Kreed didn't reply, instead choosing to just walk along ahead of them all still. It wasn't long before Rachel's arm was mended, because it was indeed only superficial. The bullet had barely scraped her arm, a lucky break for her. Following the brief chance they had to rest, they were called into a large room for an important meeting, the details of which weren't disclosed to them until they were there.

They entered the room to be greeted with the piercing glare of many men and women in coats and uniforms. They all stared at them as they walked in. It was rather intimidating to be surrounded by about twenty people who seemed angry at them.

"What's up?" asked Stephen. "We were called to a meeting, and here we are."

"Everyone just take a seat," said James. "And we'll get this thing started." The pilots and official-looking people did as they were instructed, sitting around a very long, rectangular wood table. Jin, however, chose to stand, leaning against a wall.

"I can't help but feel this won't be much fun," whispered Stephen to Anita, who was sitting to his side. Anita nodded without a word. They looked around at all the others around the table. They were all glaring at them, a look of hatred and contempt behind every single person's eyes.

"You all know what happened," said one man at the end of the table. It was some tall black man with short white hair and a mustache. "The Preventers Banquet wasn't just attacked… It was massacred. Many people died… Many important people died, people of great influence and political power. As you know, the leaders of many countries died. It was a mass-assassination."

"We know all this," said Jin, keeping his eyes closed with his arms folded as he leabed his back against the wall. "Why are we here?"

Silence greeted his question. "I see," muttered Jin, faking a smile. "We are to be held responsible then."

"What!" shouted Kreed. He immediately jumped out of his chair to stand up. "Tell me he's wrong."

"You guys were sent to stop this from happening," said another man coldly. "It was your mission. You disappeared for a couple days only to return without having sent any word and without having accomplished a single thing."

"You failed your mission," said a woman. "And what's worse, we have no idea exactly what happened while you were out there."

"You think we had a hand in this?" asked Jin. Again there was silence for a few seconds.

"There's no evidence to prove they've done anything wrong," spoke James.

"Precisely," said another man. "They just disappeared, and some time later, a Mobile Suit Gundam Wing Zero just appears and annihilates everything. That seems mighty suspicious."

"You think I did this," stated Jin calmly. "I must say I can't blame you for coming to a conclusion. In fact, I'd be worried if you didn't come to this conclusion."

"Are you admitting that it _was_ you, Jin?" asked someone.

"I didn't say that," shot Jin quickly. "I merely stated that what little evidence there is, it points to me being the culprit, doesn't it? I was voicing my opinion that you would all have to be idiots to not suspect me…" Everyone was quiet yet again.

"Well Jin didn't do a damned thing," said Stephen as he stood up. "It's my fault all this happened. I was captured and used as bait to lure them to the base. It was because of me that we failed."

"Stop it Stephen," said Kreed.

"It's not your fault," said Rachel.

"It _is _my responsibility," said Stephen sternly. "No matter how you look at it, I have to accept responsibility for what happened as a result of my inability to fend for myself in that situation. Please don't make light of this situation by trying to make me feel better."

"Either way," said Jin, "it isn't solely Stephen's fault. We were all weak."

"But it's not all our fault," pleaded Rachel to the committee of people before her. This had to be the worst judgment she'd ever been through.

"Face it!" shouted the tall black man again. "You were the only defense we had. We counted on

"Face it!" shouted the tall black man again. "You were the only defense we had. We counted on _you_, and you failed. You let us down. You let everyone down. Now we're faced with one of the greatest tragedies of all time… You are all fired."

"Fired?" asked Kreed. "From the Preventers?"

"Yes," said the black man again. "You'll also be handing in you Gundams. We have to take them from you."

"You're welcome to try," said Jin with a smirk. "How do you suppose you're going to go about forcing us to hand the Gundams over?"

"They are property of the TAC, and thus we are in full right to demand you give them back."

"They were built by Doctor Howard Canton, and thus they are his property," said Anita, her blood boiling. "But he's dead now. So if anyone owns them, it's the people who pilot them."

"You won't be allowed to pilot them anymore," raged the black man. "You will turn them over to us, or you will be arrested!"

"Arrested?" asked Jin. "That's not very nice. Have you forgotten what these pilots have done for you in the past?"

"As you said, that's the past," barked the man. "This is now! Are you still going to defy us! Are you going to cooperated and hand over your Mobile Suit Gundams? I assure you , if you choose the latter, you will be released and allowed to walk from the charges that face you."

"Charges?" asked Jin, sounding amused. "This is getting entertaining."

"Don't even dare mock me!" he shouted. "You are looking at the rest of your lives in prison."

There was a violent silence in the room. It seemed no one was even breathing. Finally, the enraged man asked calmly, "So what is your decision? Will you choose peace… or imprisonment?"

Stephen, Anita, Kreed, and Rachel turned in their seats to look up at Jin. He didn't even look down at them. He knew what they were thinking. He knew what they wanted. He calmly looked the black man in the eyes and gave his reply.

"You can have the Gundams…" he said, "WHEN I AM DEAD!" Jin lashed out with both arms in opposite directions and grabbed the only two armed men in the room by the back of the collar, swinging them toward each other and bashing their heads together. Simultaneously the other four pilots shot up from their chairs and ran for the doors.

"Sorry guys," said Jin as he backed out of the room with a salute. "But it seems we've worn out our welcome here."

"Get them!" screamed the black man. "They mustn't be allowed to escape! Use any means necessary to secure the Gundams…even if it means killing the pilots!"

Jin ran in the lead with his copilots down a long corridor. After several seconds of running, the halls' lights turned rued and began flashing, an alarm. "Great," said Jin as they stopped at a corner and took a minute to assess the situation.

"The entire base'll know we've defected," said Stephen.

"I'm beyond caring about that right now," said Kreed. "Jin was right. We can't let them have the Gundams. They're ours, and only we can decide who uses them."

"We have to get them back," said Anita. "They're in the high-security hangar though. It'll be difficult to get them back."

"It's okay," said Jin. "We can manage. We've been in tougher situations before. Are you all with me?" He looked at his comrades, who all simultaneously gave a single nod.

"Good," he said. "Now let's get out of this hell-hole."

**End Chapter Eight.**

I know it's been forever since I updated. To be honest, I'm having computer problems again. All of my Word files have been corrupted by what I think is a virus, and anything new I type on the computer is instantly corrupted as well. I had to type this on the school computers.

Also, I've been severely lacking motivation and ideas for this story. It's hard to continue typing up a story you know very few people read, and thus it becomes harder to come up with ideas. As some of you might've read in my recent profile ( I have the worst case of writer's block I've ever experienced at the moment. However, some ideas have recently fallen into place, and the only problem I might have is putting them all together coherently, so updates should start flowing soon. I hope. Again, my apologies.

Oh, and you should read my profile. It's kinda interesting.


	9. The Great Escape

Okay people, as promised, I'll be working harder to get updates in as fast as possible. I'll try my best. And to you people who have reviewed all of this crap I post, here's your answer session... yay.

**Ebony Light**: Thank you, as always, for being the most consistent reader. Rachel, as you said, isn't really the great leadership type, but she does have the ability to be influential to others in their decision making. And what do you mean I'm smarter than you _thought_ I was?

**Gemxk**: That's kinda a weird name you have there. Whatever. Thank you for the compliments. Jin is definitely the motivational type when it comes to moving on and getting your mission complete.

**ZeroYui**: I'm glad you love the stories. Hopefully my updates will come more often. And I never thought about Rachel's and Releena's name starting with R. It was just an unnoticed coincidence.

**Sorrowful death-giver**: Name sounds a bit morose, doesn't it ladies and gentlemen? As for Vance? Well I can't give it all away now. He will be referenced at some point so that you know what happened to him, but I wouldn't count on seeing him. Or, maybe I will find a way to fit him into the story.

**Fox...**: Yeah, the pilots have it rough...but things will eventually get better...if I can find a way to _make_ it better. Heh heh.

Now onto the chapter

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Nine**

"We need to find a way to get off this base and get our Mobile Suits," said Anita. "Anyone got any ideas?" They were standing in the darkness of an alley between two buildings, large hangars.

"Are your Gundams secured?" asked Jin.

"Yeah," said Anita. "Mine is with Kreed's at the old site in Pacific City."

"You guys repaired Howard's old place?"

"Sort of," said Anita. "We just fixed up the hangar underground and had a smaller house put there so we could crash there if it were ever necessary."

"It's necessary," said Jin. "Where's Heavy Arms Rachel?"

"It's here," said Rachel.

"It is?" asked Jin. "Wow. That's great isn't it?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize Rachel," said Jin. "We'll get a hold of Heavy Arms first. We then need to hijack a small plane that can get us outta here as fast as possible."

"The Gundam hangar is nearby," said Rachel. "And right next to it is a smaller hangar that should house a small aircraft. It's a private jet for Preventers of high importance."

"Like yourself and Kreed?" asked Stephen. She nodded.

"Excellent," said Jin. "We have a plan then. So let's get to it."

"I'll lead the way to the hangars," said Rachel. They ran through the darkness of night for several minutes. They only had to stop and duck behind a building once, on account of a searchlight getting a little too close for comfort. Upon arriving, they peeked into the slightly opened hangar door with Heavy Arms inside.

The red Gundam stood proudly in the middle, with very few lights on around it. There were several guards lazily patrolling the inside. "Good," said Jin. "Security is lax. "Now where is this plane?"

Next door, they looked in the smaller hangar whose doors were completely swung wide open. In it, sitting dormant in the dark, was a sleek blue jet with two vernier engines on the delta-shaped wings. "It's fast," said Kreed. "Very fast. It contains some of the best stealth on any plane today. It also comes complete with a hovering mechanism for short range landings."

"So you're saying you could land it on, say, a beach?" asked Jin.

"You could land this thing on water if you wanted to," said Kreed. Jin smiled.

"Okay then," said Jin. "Our plan is formed. We have only the small security to deal with, and after that, we head to Howard's place. Got it?" Everyone nodded their agreement. "Great. Now let's get you to your Mobile Suit Rachel."

Two guards were standing side by side, talking about something of little importance. Behind them, something fell from the rafters above with cat-like stealth and agility. They didn't notice. A sudden, yet barely-audible smacking and cracking noise accompanied a karate-chop to their necks simultaneously. Their unconscious bodies fell to the ground with a thud, and Kreed backed into the shadows, giving a small wave to another corner of the hangar.

Rachel and Anita ran into the opening of the hangar and ducked behind Heavy Arms' left foot as a single guard patrolled past them. "You're up Jin," said Rachel quietly to herself.

"Excuse me gentlemen!" shouted someone at the large door's entrance. It was Jin, walking in completely calm and confident. Needless to say, it got the attention of all four remaining guards in the room, and they began walking toward him, their rifles readied, but not aimed.

"This hangar is off limits buddy," said one of them closest to him. "This is the Gundam's hangar. Only certain personnel are allowed in here. You best be moving along now."

"I'll leave in a second," promised Jin. "I just have some business to take care of."

"Like what?" asked another guard. The four of them were very close to him now.

"I was told it's time for your nap." Said Jin with a smile. In an instant, Anita dashed out from behind the Gundam's leg as Stephen dashed out from the shadows of the other side of the hangar. They each grabbed a guard by the arm and flipped them over their backs, throwing them to the ground, effectively putting them to sleep.

This, of course, caused the other two guards closest to Jin to turn around and see what the commotion was. Jin raised a pistol in each hand to point at their backs, an echoing click-noise telling them that he had just readied two armed guns.

"Hands in the air," said Jin. "Now." They obliged as they were told. "Now slowly turn around and drop your guns." Again, they men did as they were instructed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the end for the two, because Stephen and Anita walked up behind them and placed a finger firmly into a pressure point in their necks. They were knocked out almost instantly.

"Well that went well," said Kreed. He walked out of the shadows and joined the rest of his team. "Hop on in Rachel."

"Got it," replied Rachel. She climbed up the leg of her Gundam and opened the cockpit door, climbing in quickly and quietly and shutting the door.

"Now let's get in that plane," said Kreed as he lead them out of the hangar into the one next door. They ran in as fast as possible. It wouldn't be terribly long until the jig was up and everyone found out that the Gundam hangar wasn't secured any longer. They boarded the completely unguarded plane and took a seat as Kreed took his own seat in the cockpit. It was aft all for use by the high-ranking officers of the Preventers.

"Buckle those seat belts everyone," he said to the three in the cabin. "I have no idea how comfy this ride is going to be. To be honest, I'd guess that it will be one hell of a ride!" He flipped several switches in the cockpit so that the plane turned on.

"You in Kreed?" asked Rachel, her face appearing on a small pop up monitor to the side.

"Sure am Rachel," said Kreed. "I'm just going to shoot out of here at top speed. There's no time to line up on the runway. I'm pretty sure this thing can get airborn in about fifty feet or less."

"Be careful," said Rachel. "I'll provide cover should you need it."

"Roger," confirmed Kreed. "I'll see you in the air." Rachel disappeared off of the screen as the engines of the plane lit up.

"Did I hear you say that you weren't going to use the runway?" asked Stephen.

"Yep!" answered Kreed. "That means we'll be reaching 200 miles per hour in approximately forty feet."

"This thing can do that?" asked Stephen. Kreed shook his head with a smile.

"Oh ye' of little faith..."

The blue jet screamed out of the hangar with a powerful kick from its vernier thrusters. "YEEEHAAWW!" yelled Kreed as it shot into the sky, trailing white light from the output of he engines.

Heavy Arms then took to the sky behind it as the plane decreased its speed so the Gundam could catch up.

Someone must've obviously noticed that an unscheduled flight had occurred, because as they flew away, an audio call came into the cockpit.

"This is the Preveters TAC base, calling the shuttle and Heavy Arms Gundam, land at once!"

"Do you think we should even respond?" asked Stephen with a grin.

"I repeat," said the base commander. "Land your aircraft and Mobile Suit immediately."

"Nah," said Jin. "It'll torture them more that way."

**End Chapter Nine**

Well that update came fast didn't it? The plot will soon run thick as even more enemies and even spies come forth in an attempt to do away with our heroes. Fear not, however, for a new force will soon make its presence known in an attempt to help the Gundam pilots deal with their problems of the moment. I hope you all enjoy.

Review, or else I will not update. That's a threat I fear I have to make, seeing as how I hardly get any reviews. You can all check out a few poems I posted on at  Please review them also, if you could find it in your heart. I'll have a story up there soon too, I hope.


	10. The Return Home

**Gundam Wing After Eve 2**

**Chapter Ten**

Arriving at the old house that stood on what was once Howard's land was incredibly easy. They had escaped the TAC Preventers base without being followed or traced. Heavy Arms hovered to a halt on the beach behind the small house, and the small stealth craft holding the other four pilots landed comfortably on the beach next to the Gundam.

"Okay people, let's get inside," said Kreed as he exited the cockpit and the other pilots stood up. "We gotta get in and hide these aircraft as soon as possible. The TAC will be looking for them by tomorrow morning, and they will not take long to suspect this area."

"Do the Preventers know about this place?" asked Stephen.

"No," said Kreed as the got off the plane and landed in the beach sand. "They don't know we have the Gundams here. Only Rachel, Anita and I knew about it until now."

"And me," said Jin.

"You knew? HOW?" asked Stephen. "Then why isn't yours here?"

"I try to know as much as possible Stephen," replied Jin as he led the way up to the house. "And I have my Gundam hiding elsewhere, a little more secure of a place. And I have to agree with Kreed. Better safe than sorry that we get these things hidden as fast as possible."

"Let's get in quick," said Rachel as she ran up to them. They reached a back porch door that faced the ocean.

"It's not much," said Anita as she began to unlock it and opened it up. "But it's a cozy little retreat for an occasion such as now." They walked in and someone flipped a light switch, shedding some light.

It was small indeed, not that anyone was complaining. It just seemed so weird to have such a tiny place situated on the spot where a massive mansion once rested. They had walked directly into the kitchen, a small room with space enough for a sink, fridge, stove, and a couple small cabinets. The entire house was only one story, with three bedrooms and a single bathroom, a small family room, and another room with a table for eating. That was it.

"Wow," said Stephen. "I think I miss the good old days."

"Nah," said Jin with a smile as he walked around and checked everything out. "I kinda like how it is like this. It's not too big. To tell the truth, I don't much like anything too rich."

"So where are the Gundams?" asked Stephen.

"Downstairs," said Anita with a smile. "We decided to keep a little of Howard's idea."

There was a familiar elevator that took them deep underground and dropped them off at a small white room with many windows and a few computers. It was just like the center of operations they had used three years ago.

There was a person with short brown hair that reached to the shoulders sitting with her back to them. She was typing very rapidly. "Welcome back guys?" she said sweetly as she stopped typing and stood up and turned around. She had very dark brown eyes and looked to be a little younger than thirty years of age.

"It's certainly nice to see you again Jin and Stephen," she said. "It's been a while."

"Hello Vivian," said Jin. "I'm glad you are well."

"Vivian!" asked Stephen surprised. "No way!"

"Didn't recognize me?" she asked sweetly again with a smile. "I used to wear my hair a lot longer."

"Yeah," said Stephen. "You look good."

"Why thank you Stephen," she replied. "So what brings you all back here?"

"We have trouble with the Preventers," cut Jin, assuming a once again serious expression. "Are you familiar with the incidents leading up to the attack on the banquet?"

"Sure, said Vivian as she took a seat. "Pull up a chair everyone and tell me everything."

Several minutes later, Jin's short story ended, leaving them all without a single smile on their faces. It would be difficult for even a clown to look happy after hearing that story. "We weren't able to convince them that it wasn't our fault," said Kreed.

"And we still can't," said Rachel.

"We can't until we get to the bottom of everything here," said Jin. "When we get our own answers, then we can try and confront them."

"Until then, they won't hear a thing we have to say," said Anita. "So all we have are the three Gundams here."

"Mine is destroyed," said Stephen sadly. "Deathscythe is gone, my partner is dead."

"I'm sorry, Stephen," said Vivian as she put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But we can build anew."

"That'll be pretty difficult," said Kreed. "We don't necessarily have the supplies to do that here."

"And where's your Gundam, Jin," asked Vivian. "Where have you got Wing Zero hidden?"

Jin leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Outer space," he replied calmly.

"What!" yelled Rachel. "You can't be serious."

"Can't I?" asked Jin. "It seemed like the best option. Wing Zero's been hidden for over a year. Hell, I haven't seen it in so long."

"Do you think you're going to go get it?" asked Stephen. "Are you going to use it again?"

"Oh yeah," he replied confidently. "Now's the time to break him out again, especially with this new Wing Zero running around and mucking things up."

"Which brings us to the topic of this so-called sister," said Vivian. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Ana Yuy," said Jin. "Or she says it is anyway. She claims to be my twin sister, older by a couple minutes. She told me that she was given away at birth, that Mother and Father didn't want her, so they just dumped her. It's a load of BS if you ask me."

"That doesn't quite add up," said Vivian. "They didn't want children... but they kept _you_?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Viv?" asked Jin loudly.

"Let me rephrase Jin," said Vivian. "I didn't mean it to sound unbelievable that anyone would keep you. I meant only this. If they didn't want any kids, if what she says is true and all, then why would they keep one kid and not the other?"

There was silence, until Vivian continued. "I smell foul play here," she said with her eyes closed. "I mean, the story doesn't hold water any better than a cracked bucket."

"That hadn't occurred to me," said Jin as he thought deeply. "Maybe there's more to the story than I know."

"Did she give any other info?" asked Vivian.

"None other than that she was adopted," said Jin. "This older man whom she appears to be answering to. He's in on this too. Whatever is going on, they're working together, and he's the superior."

"So we have way to many unanswered questions at this time," said Rachel.

"Exactly," said Vivian. "Jin, for all we know, you may have a sister that you were separated from at birth. It's unclear why, but we don't really have any evidence to support the lie or truth theory."

"So how are we going to get back to five strong in terms of Gundams?" asked Anita. "How do we get Wing Zero, and how do we build and entire new Deathscythe Hell?"

"Getting into space is easier than one might expect," said Jin. "But building an entire new Gundam certainly is going to be a difficult problem to overcome."

**End Chapter Ten**

The end of another lame and boring chapter full of just talking and info. Sorry, but it'll get better soon. The next chapter should hold the revelation of Jin's feelings for Rachel to Kreed by Anita, along with possibly an encounter with an old organization loyal to the Gundams...and I mean "old".


	11. The Only Way Out

Hallelujah! Everyone, I feel great, because I just got my first flame review. It was quite comical. I must say I'm laughing it up to tell the truth. You should all check it out if you get the chance. Some dude yelled at me for putting up a story that was too original. It isn't Gundam Wing, and should therefore be put on Fictionpress, because I was wasting people's time.

Sorry if I'm wasting your time guys... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-Blow it out your ass! (You guys need to go to this guy's page. It's funny to hear him rant on about shit, but he's hugely hypocritical. Just look at a few of his works. Most don't even have disclaimers. Is he saying it's his own original work? Maybe THOSE belong in the original department in fictionpress. Bring it on NGTM-R. I'm read to school whenever you are.

Ho dear, that was a good one. Seriously though, I'm appreciative of all reviews, even the stupid ones. My hat goes off to NGTM-R. (I'll just put his review up here, because I'm so proud of it, like an A+ on the refrigerator: Bottom line: this has absolutely nothing to do with Gundam Wing. At all. It's an

original story. Take it to FictionPress and stop wasting space here and my time.)

I'm so sorry "NGTM-R" (whatever that means) that you don't like my story... But of course, no one makes you read it, so if you're upset that it's too original for your liking, perhaps you should take your bitching to another site and stop wasting space here and my time...Thank you.

And now, onto the story that has "absolutely nothing to do with Gundam Wing."

**Gundam Wing After Eve 2**

**Chapter Eleven**

Sleeping arrangements for that night that been hard to sort out, as there were only three beds. It was suggested that each of the females each take a bed, a chivalrous idea from none other than Jin. (Jin would never let a lady sleep anywhere but a comfortable place if ever possible.) So the three male pilots each found a place around the house to lay down with some spare blankets and pillows.

Kreed took one of the two couches in the house and didn't seem ready to budge for Jin. He supposed it was because he was still mad at him, but he didn't bother to argue or show any sign of displeasure at all, choosing instead to walk away from both couches.

"Jin," whispered Stephen while everyone was asleep. He turned around and greeted his friend with a nod. It was very dark, all the lights being turned out, but the full moon outside was providing adequate light as they both stood in front of a window facing the beach. "I understand you don't have a comfortable place to sleep tonight."

"Nah," said Jin, dismissing the thought with a weak smile. "It's not a big deal."

"I'd like you to take the other couch," said Stephen.

"What?" asked Jin. "No Stephen. You should take it. You deserve more than all of us to live in comfort. You-

"Please Stephen," said Jin. "Don't put yourself in discomfort for me... In fact, you should never put yourself in a less than comfortable situation for my own."

"Jin," said Stephen. "I feel bad about you and Rachel, and the fallout with Kreed. I know he's just being a prick to you because he thinks he's defending his sister."

"He has a right to," said Jin. "I'd be pissed if I were in his shoes. Everything we face in this life, every problem we are forced to overcome, is at some point or another our own fault."

"Yes, but Kreed wouldn't be so ticked and all if he knew the truth," said Stephen.

"What?" asked Jin. "What are you talking about?"

"Jin, why do you take me for an idiot?" asked Stephen. "I've known you longer than anyone alive. I've been your wingman since _before_ we even knew about the Gundams. You're too easy for me to read."

"So what do you think your reading now?" asked Jin as he looked outside, his face stern and expressionless. "What do you interpret from this whole mess?"

"I know exactly what happened between you and Rachel, and I know why Jin," said Stephen. "You love her, it's obvious, even when you push her away. It's obvious to me anyway. But I understand why you are pushing her away. I can see that your reason for putting yourself and her through this is that you want her to be safe. Is that right Jin?"

"I got to hand it to you pal," said Jin with a smile as he closed his eyes. "You nailed the sucker right on the head. It's all I can do to protect her. I'd have her removed from all this completely if I could, but I can't take away her Gundam."

"You got guts man," said Stephen. "You would deny your love for her just to make sure she's safe... Does anyone else know?"

"I do," said Anita. Stephen turned rapidly around and saw Anita walk up to them from the darkness. "Sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just heard some commotion from my room and came out to see if all was okay."

"I am sorry if we woke you," said Jin as he turned and faced her. "As you know, we were just discussing the whole situation-

"Yeah, I know," said Anita. "Stephen's a lot smarter than we often give him credit for."

"Ha ha," said Stephen unenthusiastically. "Cute Anita, real cute."

"Oh don't flatter me," said Anita, faking shyness. "So do you think you'll ever tell anyone?"

"Nope," said Jin. "I don't think so... I've just got so much going through my mind right now, I don't know what to do." Jin crouched down and leaned his head against the cold window. "It's like I wasn't meant to be happy, like I wasn't meant to enjoy comfort."

"You've got a comfy couch just waiting for you," said Stephen.

"Not what I meant Steph," said Jin. "But thank you... I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Want us to stay up with you?" asked Anita. "If you want to talk... we will listen."

"I can't have the girl I love," said Jin, "I have a sister now, a _big_ sister at that. This sister wants to destroy the world or something. We've been betrayed by the Preventers and the Alliance. On top of all that...I killed a man. I could go on forever."

"You shouldn't have to go through this Jin," said Anita as she knelt next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "at least not alone you shouldn't. Let us help you. We want to."

"I'm beyond help Anita," said Jin as he stood up and brushed her hand off. "I was from the moment I was born. I simply am destined to never know happiness. It's that simple I guess. Thank you, really. I'm glad I have you for friends...but I need to be alone in this."

Anita backed up to Stephen's side. "It's okay Jin," said Anita. "We'll be ready whenver you feel you need us. Come on Stephen. It's past our bedtime."

They walked away to leave Jin alone in the dark by the window. He was sick of this. He needed out of this mess. He needed to be at peace for just once in his life. Battles would never give him that. War would never give him the peace of mind for which he longed.

_This is bull shit_ he thought. _I'm through. I'm done with the acting. I'm done with all the fighting and the killing in this world. I'm through with humanity's imperfections, whether my own or others'. It's time I get past all this chaos._

He walked into the next room over, the tiny space that barely passed a kitchen. _This is it._ He opened a drawer and found what he was looking for. Pulling out the large, metal knife with the serrated blade, he closed the drawer quickly and lowered his hand face-up on the counter, eying his wrist with contempt.

_I never wanted it to be this way _he thought as he lowered the knife's edge to his own wrist. _I never wanted to be a part of this hell...but I won't be much longer. My only regret is not having apologized to everyone in advance... Goodbye, my friends._

Without giving himself time to second-guess his thoughts, Jin closed his eyes tightly and looked away as he slashed with all his might against his wrist.

The pain was sharp, horrifying. He'd never felt more pain in his life, but with all his might, he prevented himself from screaming. As the knife slashed, a line of blood splattered on the white wall to his side and across his face. The blood was pouring from his wrist fast, very fast.

Jin took note that it didn't take long for it to stop hurting. He was still breathing, though weakly, but he couldn't feel any pain at all in his wrist. He was dizzy, too dizzy to stand up. As his vision blurred heavily, he fell in what seemed to be slow-motion to the tile floor, splashing in his already large puddle of blood. The knife fell and clanged against the floor also.

At that moment, Kreed ran into the kitchen and turned the corner around the counter. He stopped, completely frozen in his tracks, staring at the horror in front of him. Jin's body lay on its side in a wide sea of red water, the blood spilling from his self-inflicted wound to the wrist. He noticed the knife on the ground next to him, and quickly put two and two together.

"Oh my God," he choked. "Jin... What have...you done?"

**End Chapter Eleven**

Well everyone, the next one will probably have to wait til at least Monday to go up. Seriously though, about the review from the weird guy. Look at it and laugh. Sure, I'm a little upset that he's a dumb ass, but I can't blame him for thinking he's right. He'll learn someday. So just read it and get a good laugh. It's genuinely hilarious. In fact, go to his works and read all his stuff, and then give his shitty reviews. REVENGE!

Oh! And I have another quick thought. This is for anyone who wants proof that anime is educational, particularly Gundam Wing. Today, in class, we were talking about the morality of wars and stuff like that, when our teacher asked what "pacifism" is. Anyone who pays attention to Releena knows, and only I raised my hand. It was great. "Pacifism is absolutely avoiding a violent solution to any problem, no matter what the consequences might be." My teacher quickly pointed out that I almost said the definition verbatim to what he was going to give in notes. Oh yeah. Thank you Gundam Wing.

...The More You Know.


	12. Megan Reberba Winner, heir to Maguanac

Hello everyone. I am typing this on Friday night actually, and I'll try and see if my computer will cooperate with me to get it up on the net. If you're reading this _after_ the weekend though, it means it didn't work, and I therefore had to take it to school and post it illegally from one of their puters. Ah well. As you might remember, Jin tried killing himself last episode.

Thank you for all your reviews everyone.

Cute lil red head: You need something to calm you down. Ritalin might do it. None the less, thanks, and I'm glad the surprises are...surprising. And it was supposed to be ridiculously easy for them to take down those guards in the hangar, emphasizing just how good they are. Hell, Heero could break into a hangar of a hundred guards and get out undetected.

**ZeroYui:** The action is on the way my man, but not in this chapter. Sorry. It's kinda gonna switch from peaceful to helacious unexpectedly. You'll be happy, and as for the question about whether Kreed will get violent with Jin again...check out the chapter.

**Ebony Light:** I always love reading your reviews. Once again, thanks for your constantly insightful thoughts. Yeah, I'm over the writer's block, probably for the rest of the story. And I know you weren't seriously insinuating I was an idiot. I was just messing with you, is all. Here's the link to my poems you requested. Enjoy. You'll also see soon that Vivian will be in this a bit more.

**CrimsonBlade**: The cut didn't take him down fast. I just didn't describe every second of pain. It was actually like a couple minutes before he fell to the ground. I mean, hell, anyone would loose consciousness after a couples minutes of that much blood loss. It was a deep cut.

**Gundam Wing After Eve**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jin slowly opened his eyes. Something was beeping rather loudly and rhythmically, a pause of about two seconds between each beep, and it was really annoying. Though his eyes opened, they weren't focused very well. He realized this must be because they were closed for an extensive amount of time. He allowed his eyes to adjust without making a noise, and he soon realized that he must be in a hospital room of some sort.

The thing that was beeping irritably stood next to his bed. It was a simple heart monitor, echoing his heartbeat with a high pitch and rhythmic beep. He smiled. So he was still alive. _Lucky me_ he thought as he smiled.

Then he noticed it was a little dark in the room, a vary small amount of light coming from the hallway outside. It was night, obviously. How long had he been asleep? He saw also that no on else was in the room. "Great," he said quietly to himself. "I wasn't even able to do this right. I can kill someone else, but not myself, huh?"

He raised his left arm high enough so that he could see his wrist. Wrapped from the base of his hand up, it was covered with white gauze, a small spot of red present from where it had bled through, but not by much. It didn't hurt much, to his surprise. Then he figured that it was likely he was on some kind of pain medication.

"They are going to flip," he said as he casually leaned back again and sighed. "I wonder who'll be the first to lecture me."

"That would be me," said Kreed as he walked in the door quietly, his form silhouetted by the light outside against the darkness inside. He shut the door and turned on a small light so they could see each other.

"Hi Kreed," said Jin, looking away from his at the wall. He couldn't possibly imagine hoe this was going to turn out, but he doubted it would be good. He smiled and looked up. "Here to kill me in my weakened state?" He weakly chuckled, but Kreed showed absolutely no sign of enjoying the joke he'd just made. He frowned down at Jin from a few feet away.

"You tried to do that yourself," said Kreed. "You've been down for twenty-four hours."

"Ah," said Jin, looking down again.

"Why Jin?" asked Kreed. "Why did you do that? Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Jin looked ahead silently for a moment. "I just don't feel too good about being alive right now," he said. "I guess all my worries ganged up on me... I haven't been happy in a long time, and I don't think I ever will be, unless I am dead of course."

Kreed sighed and sat down facing Jin. "So Jin Yuy, the strongest man alive, couldn't take it anymore?" asked Kreed sarcastically. "Jin Yuy, the person who can do anything, accomplish any task, no matter how insanely impossible it is, no matter what stands in his way, took the weak man's way out."

"What are you here for Kreed?" asked Jin as he cast a glare at him without moving his head. "You think this is so easy?"

"I said it was weak Jin," said Kreed, "not easy, though now that I think about it, you did take the easiest way out."

"Well, get your kicks in now," said Jin. "Whatever shots you want to deliver, you might as well. I'm gonna have to get a talking to by everyone else eventually."

"I'm not here for that," said Kreed. "Do you know who found you, lying on the kitchen floor in gus own pool of blood, dying rapidly?"

"Can't imagine."

"_I_ did," answered Kreed. "I walked in on your body I imagine only a couple minutes after you did it. Do you realize I saved your life? Don't begin to think I'm a bad guy here to damage you."

"My apologies," said Jin, looking away again.

"She told me..." said Kreed after a long moment's silence. "Anita told me what happened between you and Rachel."

"Great," muttered Jin. "Now only Rachel doesn't know. Or does she know yet? I wouldn't be surprised with how fast word spreads."

"No, she does not know about your feelings toward her, your _true_ feelings," replied Kreed. "I'm sorry I beat the shit out of you because you were trying to actually help my sister. I understand what you're doing now. I can't imagine what must be going through your head Jin, but suicide is not the way out of any situation that one should take."

"It's all I have," said Jin. "It's my only way out."

"That's bull shit," said Kreed flatly. "There's not better way to say it. You're out of your Goddamned mind if you think there's no other way out than to just kill yourself. You've been given life on this planet to make a difference, to make the world a better place. We all fail, but it's true strength to be able to recover and do better as a result of your failure. If you simply fail and give up, then you're just weak and useless."

"It's not that easy," said Jin. "It's not as easy as just giving up. I think the world would be better off actually, if I were gone. I'm not making a difference anymore. All I'm doing is burdening others and putting them in danger."

"I hope you don't mean us Jin," said Kreed. "Because we're not only your friends, here to stick with you until we all die, but we're also Gundam pilots ourselves. We can take care of ourselves you know. We aren't perfect, and neither are you, so stop thinking that you have to be, lest you should kill yourself."

"She can't ever know," said Jin. "No one should ever know. Not my enemies, and not my friends."

"Honestly Jin," said Kreed. "I think she'd be a lot happier if she knew. Everyone else knows, and she will never feel the same way about anyone other than you."

"I don't care," said Jin.

"You don't care if my sister is happy or not?" asked Kreed, giving him a cockeyed expression. "You would rather Rachel live in unhappiness. If you think what you're going through is so bad, why do you put her through the same trouble?"

Jin sadly analyzed Kreed's words. If he was hurting this much, then Rachel must be too, minus the anxiety at having killed someone and having a deranged sister running around somewhere with the intent of possibly killing more people.

"Thank you," said Jin. "You're right. If it would make her happier, then I'll just have to try harder to keep her out of harm's way. I'll just have to be stronger, but that's the least I can do."

"And about this suicide thing," said Kreed. "Never do that again. You wouldn't believe how afraid we all were. For a few minutes, your heart actually stopped beating. You were dead while we all feared we'd never see you again."

"Yes, well, I'm sorry," said Jin. "I'll try my best to not get into another similar situation."

"Good boy," said Kreed as he stood up and patted his shoulder. "Now sleep. You're going to need the rest when everybody else gives you an earful tomorrow morning."

"Right," said Jin. As Kreed walked out, Jin stopped him. "Kreed...Thank you, for helping me."

"It's no sweat," said Kreed. "It's the right thing to do. You may piss me off sometimes, but it's worth the trouble to get you back on the right track."

"Got it."

The next morning...

Well, it was a strange one. He'd never seen such dramatic emotional swings in anybody before. Everyone, upon him waking up, was positively ecstatic and elated that he was alive and well. After many hugs and pleasant exchanges of words though, things went quickly bad.

He did receive an earful from every one of them about how stupid he was for trying to kill himself. Instead of trying to argue anything, he just let them have at him though, because he knew they were absolutely right to be upset at him. So he let them all drone on for some time about his foolishness, until a blonde nurse walked in with several sheets of paper and a notepad. Jin figured she was a nurse anyways, but he couldn't be sure, because she seemed a bit young, no older than twenty.

"Well Jin," she said, interrupted their berating. (Jin thanked God) "You did an incredibly dumb thing, but you're alive now, so we're past that. How do you feel?"

"Pretty well I guess," said Jin. "My hand doesn't hurt, but I'm a bit tired is all."

"She did a pretty good job fixing you up," said Stephen. "Anyone else wouldn't have been able to do it."

"Why thank you Stephen. And it's the pain medication," she said. "It's going to take a long time for the stitches to need removing, and the scar will never go away, but you'll live."

"How long?" asked Jin.

"At least a month and a half," replied the nurse. "And no piloting whatsoever until the stitches are deemed fit to be removed."

"What!" he asked. "No piloting? Wait, how do you know? Are you in on this with the Alliance and the Preventers?"

"Nope," she said. "They do not know you're here. The name is Megan Winner." She extended her hand, and Jin shook it.

"Winner..." he said silently. "From the Winner family?"

"That's me," said Megan. "You're speaking to the next generation of the Winner family, Megan Reberba Winner. I'm the daughter of Quatre. I was quite surprised to meet the next generation of Gundam pilots. My father was a Gundam pilot himself."

"Quatre," said Jin. "Of course. I saw him all the time. I was always visiting him and his mansions with my family... You're his _daughter!_"

"You didn't recognize me?"

"How could you not recognize her?" asked Stephen. "I mean, someone as good-looking as her is kinda unforgettable."

"Down Stephen," commanded Anita.

"I didn't expect you to recognize me anyway. We were young then. I can't just hand you over to the Preventers," said Megan. "I know they're wrong to accuse you of all this."

"How do you know they accuse us of what's happening?" asked Jin.

"Yesterday," said Stephen. "The Preventers put out a broadcast about the attack on the banquet and everything... They came right out and said we were the ones solely responsible... Hell, they even took some great shots of Wing Zero doing it all. Anyone who doesn't know what we know will think we did it."

"Dammit!" said Jin. "What did we do to piss them all off!"

"Not important at the moment," said Megan. "I talked with your friends about everything that's going on, and I may be able to help you."

"How's that?" asked skeptically. "You've already helped by fixing up my arm."

"Actually, I've got some friends that can help you, some very loyal friends that will do anything it takes to make sure the Gundams and their pilots are safe."

"And?" asked Jin.

"They're called the Maguanac Corps," said Megan. "They're the Winner private army, very friendly people that serve only us. But they're not even like servants. They're excellent friends with great hearts. They are all as kind as Quatre, because of his huge influence on him."

"The Maguanac?" asked Jin. "I've heard of them. They were with Quatre and Sandrock almost constantly, always fighting with him."

"Exactly," said Megan. "They don't fight much anymore, but they're quite formidable still... The Preventers never have been able to find them and take their weapons. They're very good at hiding."

"And they'll help us?" asked Jin.

"Of course," said Megan. "When Quatre died, they pretty much served my, but I don't often need any military assistance, so they've kinda been out of a job for a while... I've already talked with them. They have a ship in space on their way to come to a rendezvous point, where they will meet you in three days. They were more than happy to hear they had the opportunity to assist the Gundams again."

"Wow," said Jin. "The Maguanac Corps, coming to help us. That's definitely much needed help. I can't believe they are still around."

"I'll be releasing you tonight, and I'll get you guys together in a few days," said Megan. "Until then, I order you to rest until it's time for you to leave."

"But no piloting?" asked Jin, looking at his wrist. "This will al be done by then. I can't wait that long."

"You're going to have to," said Megan as she left. "Now let's leave Jin to get his rest."

**End Chapter Twelve**

I saved my shout out for NGTMR for last.

**NGTM-R:** begin transmission- You probably won't read this, but just in case... Fuck You. When I rule the world and all its armies, you're the first one that I will personally torture by sticking hot fire pokies in you eyes. –end transmission.

Just a little comedy bit there. So Jin's alive. Let's all shout for joy. Yay, whatever. So that's the old and loyal organization. Interesting no? As mentioned, Vivian will get a larger role in this story than the last, and Megan Winner will also get more appearances than just this chapter. (Stephen kinda flirted with her...HINT!)

So that's all for now. Again, I'll try with this thing to get it up.


	13. The Great Escape, Part II

This is mostly a big battle chapter. That's about it. You're going to get to see the Gundams in action. Three of them anyway. Hope you like. It's not very creative though. Just bloodless battle.

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"They'll be at the rendezvous point in a few hours," stated Megan as she walked up the pilots, seated in the Living Room of their house in Pacific City. "Are you all ready?"

"Sure are," said Stephen as he stood from the couch. "Let's get out of here."

"Hey, that aircraft you brought from the base is suited for space travel right?" asked Megan.

"Sure is," said Kreed. "All we have to do is get in and leave."

"When should we leave?" asked Rachel.

"I think now wouldn't be a bad idea," said Jin. "The sooner we leave the better. Gives the TAC less time to find us."

Suddenly and without warning, the ground rumbled in the pattern of footsteps. CLOMP! CLOMP CLOMP! The rumbling ceased.

"That was no earthquake," said Anita. Everyone knew the familiar sound of Mobile Suit footsteps. They ran to the window and looked outside. Their small house was surrounded by about twenty Serpent Mobile Suits and a few airborne Aires.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Rachel.

"Wow, Jin," said Kreed. "You called that one. They found us alright."

"Time to go," said Jin as he walked towards the elevator. "If we're to get out of this mess alive, I think we should get outta here."

"Come out of the house Gundam pilots!" commanded someone outside. "We don't wish to start something we'll regret!"

"Too late," said Jin with a smile.

A minute later outside...

"Sir, they don't appear to be coming out," said an Aires pilot. "What do we do?"

"Should we fire on the house?" asked a Serpent pilot.

"I repeat, Gundam Pilots, Leave the house with your hands up!"

"They're not coming out sir," said another pilot.

"Then open fire!" commanded the pilot in charge.

The ground suddenly shook beneath them. The Mobile Suits all looked to each other. "It wasn't us," said one of them. "Are they up to something?"

A giant hole opened in the waters of the ocean, the seawater pouring into its gap. "What the hell!" exclaimed one of them. "What's that!"

"Go check it out," commanded the man in charge again. "Two Aires, GO!"

A pair of Aires flew over to the ocean hole and came to a hovered halt above its chasm. "It's not very large," said one of the Aires pilots. "About twenty yards in diameter I'd guess." Looking into the hole, they could see nothing.

"Awaiting orders sir," said another pilot.

"Fire at will into the hole," said the officer.

The Aires unleashed a couple lines of fire from the Chain Beam Rifles into the hole, the ground shaking as each round hit. Smoke rose from the hole. "What's going on?" asked the man in charge.

Ka-Shing! Ka-Shing!

Both Aires fell from the sky, their booster engines cut into pieces with expert precision. As they fell, they revealed the form of Nataku flying at a very high speed into the air. "The GUNDAAAMSS!"

As it passed two more Aires in the air, Kataku lashed out with a single Dragon Fang Arm, which promptly attached to the torso of one and slammed it into another. They both fell, twitching and sparking to the ground.

"What is 05 holding onto?" asked one of the pilots. Nataku was holding onto a very large rocket with one of its arms, soaring high into the sky. As quickly as it had arrived, it was gone. In its wake, the blue aircraft floated out of the hole, its hover boosters roaring angrily, splashing water every which way it pleased.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" they shouted.

Beam Rifle an Cannon fire erupted from all the surrounding Mobile Suits at the blue aircraft. As a few of the shots fired hit, a second object flew out of the crater, also holding onto a large rocket device, consequently flying into the sky very quickly.

Heavy Arms steadied its Twin Gatling Gun in the other hand at the assailing Mobile Suits. Furiously the bullets erupted from the guns, finding their targets with fatal accuracy. Ten Mobile Suits had their arms and legs blown, but the pilots remained unharmed. Heavy Arms was gone in a flash, and the blue aircraft was picking up speed.

"Are you buckled in Megan?" asked Jin from the cockpit.

"Yes," said Megan from behind. She was strapped in a seat next to Stephen in the cabin. Jin was at the controls.

"Good," said Jin. "This might get bumpy. The plane continued to shake and rattle as shots bounced off of the shields. Though strong they were, it wouldn't be able to withstand much more of a beating. It began flying into the air.

"It's show time Anita," said Stephen.

Sandrock Gundam flew out of the hole, also with a rocket attached to its arm, carrying it at high speed into the sky above. Anita unsheathed a sword off of the Gundam's back, and used it to cut off the gun-toting arm of a Serpent directly above her. Spinning around, she cut another one across the chest, causing flames to erupt from the gash, but still not killing the pilot.

Sandrock quickly caught up with the blue aircraft and surpassed it. "See you in space guys," said Anita as she flew up.

"Okay guys," said Jin as he lit up all the engines to full output. A small set of boosters also activated under the wings, giving them enough of a speed burst to escape the battle. Alarms, however, quickly alerted them to missiles trailing them.

"Oh hell," said Jin. "Everyone brace yourself. Prepare for evasive maneuvers!"

"What's that entail?" asked Megan to Stephen.

"It means your about to witness the most sickest piloting skills you will _ever_ see in your life," said Stephen.

The aircraft maneuvered into a barrel roll as a missile flew past, barely missing the wingtip. There were more though. The aircraft was completely vertical, still rolling. As a few more missiles closed in, Jin brought the aircraft swirling as it spun, trying to avoid a straight line as best as possible while still keeping the high speed up. Another volley of missiles passed them.

"I'm releasing the countermeasures," said Jin shakily. "Brace for frag impact."

Several sparking canisters released form the tail of the plane and spun around in the air. They exploded as a few missiles hit them, shaking the plane violently.

"The boosters are almost out of fuel!" said Jin. More alarms went off...More missiles.

"They're in from of us now too!" said Stephen. The plane rolled and spun into another brilliant barrel roll as the missiles in front of them went straight past them.

"Those missiles aren't hostile," said Jin with a smile. The ones from their front locked onto the missiles trailing them and met all designated targets. All missiles had been shot down.

"Thanks Rachel," said Jin as he wiped he sweat off of his brow.

"Looked like you need the help," said Rachel over the radio. "Your six is cleared. It's easy sailing now guys."

"Roger," said Jin. "See you all in space. Over and Out."

**End Chapter Thirteen**

It was just a short battle sequence. I didn't mean to make it so quick, but I thought you guys might want to see a little action you know. Stay tuned for the meeting with the Maguanac.


	14. Enter the Maguanac

So you're going to get to meet Rasheed of the Maguanac today. I just spoiled it for you , but I'm beyond caring. Quite frankly, I'm in a crabby mood because I'm sick, and being sick sucks a lot. I don't even know what I have. Therefore, being sick, I'm home all day, which means plenty of computer time while I should be resting, which means one or possibly two chapters for you junkies out there. Enjoy.

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Well that was rather smooth," said Stephen as he breathed a sigh of relief. "We're in space now... finally."

Looking out he window, they could see the large blue and white orb of earth just below them, having just left the planet's atmosphere.

"Great piloting Jin," said Kreed from Nataku's cockpit. "Anyone else would've been long-scorched by now."

"Always happy to put on a show," said Jin with a smile.

"How's your hand?" asked Rachel. Jin glanced for only a half second at his hand.

"Fine," he said as he noted some blood dripping through the gauze. _Shit_.

"That's a relief," said Rachel. "Where's the Maguanac ship, Megan?"

"It's right around here somewhere," said Megan from the cabin.

"_This is Magnas calling the blue shuttle and Gundams,"_ said a man's deep voice over their radio. _"Please identify yourselves pilots."_

"Yeah right," said Jin under his breath.

"That's them," said Megan. "You can trust them."

"You are the Maguanac then?" asked Jin. "My name is Jin Yuy. I am carrying a cargo of one Gundam pilot and Megan Reberba Winner, and I am escorted by three Gundams and their rightful pilots."

"Welcome to Magnas Jin Yuy," said the same man. "You are cleared to board. We are the Maguanac."

Those words having been said, a large space ship appeared in front of them as though materializing out of thin air. "The Maguanac take every precaution possible," said Megan. "That includes a state of the art Cloaking system with Hyper Jammers for their space craft, the Magnas."

"Ah," said Jin. "Then let's get on this big monster." The ship was quite large, though not comparable to the Peacemillion or Libra space stations from years ago. Since those years, no spacecraft has ever been built that big.

It was, however, as long as three football fields, with two long runways running forward on wither side of the main body of the ship. Underneath was the hangar, and above that was the crew quarters, and up front was the main bridge of the ship. At the rear of the sip were five rather enormous engines, large scale verniers for super fast space travel.

"Welcome to the Magnas everyone," said a man with brown hair and a beard as everyone gathered together in the hangar, following their boarding. "I am Rasheed, commander of the Maguanac Corps."

"Rasheed!" exclaimed Megan. She ran up to him and threw her arms around the taller man and hugged him tightly. "It's great to see you!"

"I am happy to see you too Miss Megan," said Rasheed with a smile. "How are you? I trust the pilots got you here okay, seeing as how you are here before me."

"Oh sure," said Megan. "It was awesome. It was so fast I almost didn't see it happen. They dispatched a team of Serpents and Aires in ,like, the blink of an eye without a single casualty. And then Jin did this awesome piloting stuff with the shuttle and was dodging, like, all these missiles and bullets. We were cruising around going, like, whoa, and then we were like, WHOA, and then it was like _WHOA!"_

"Okay Megan," said Rasheed with a chuckle. "I get your point. They're pretty good pilots then."

"You bet we are," said Stephen. "The best pilots you'll ever find anywhere." Stephen cockily pointed to his chest with his thumb. "My name is Stephen Xavier, pilot of the Deathscythe Hell Gundam, heir to the God of Death."

"So where is your Gundam Master Xavier?" asked Rasheed. Stephen frowned, his happiness effectively dying.

"It's gone," said Stephen. "I was actually pretty useless in that little skirmish we just had I guess."

"Don't sweat it Stephen," said Megan happily. "You kept _me_ company the whole time. I might've gone out of my mind without you there."

Stephen blushed - visibly. "Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "It was nothing really."

"Thanks Stephen," said Megan.

"Heh heh, You're welcome?"

"Right," said Rasheed. He turned and faced Jin. "You must be Jin Yuy. I've heard a lot about you of course. You look exactly like your father."

"Thank you," said Jin. "It's an honor to meet you Rasheed." Jin shook Rasheed's hand.

"Please, Master Yuy, the honor is all of _ours_," said Rasheed. He looked down at his hand and noticed the blood on Jin's wrist. It was dripping on the floor and down his hand. "Your wound, Master Jin," said Rasheed. "It seems to have opened again."

Jin withdrew his hand as fast as he could, but the damage had already been done.

"Holy crap Jin," said Anita. "Your wrist!"

"Yeah," said Jin. "In-flight complications."

"Jesus Jin!" shouted Stephen. "I completely forgot! You're not supposed to do any piloting!"

"It's no big deal," argued Jin. Megan suddenly took his hand and examined underneath the gauze wrapping.

"It _is_ a big deal Jin," she said. "You can't do that anymore. You're risking permanent damage if you tear it up anymore. Come on. Rasheed, direct us to whatever medical facilities you have."

"Right away," said Rasheed.

They soon had Jin's wrist taken care of and properly stitched and bandaged again. Following that, they all received a tour of the Magnas, one of several ships owned and used by the Maguanac Corps, though the Magnas was the main craft they used.

After having been showed their rooms and where the basic facilities were, such as the bathrooms and the kitchen, (knowledge of the kitchen came at Stephen's request) everyone agreed to getting some sleep before deciding on a course of action. They were all just too fatigued to try and get any work done, so they thought it wise to sleep first.

Jin woke up several hours after he fell asleep and left his small room. Because he was used to smaller rooms having served in the TAC, he didn't mind having a room only 6 feet by 6 feet.

Walking was just something he did to clear his mind or think about something if he wanted time alone. He used his mind better when in motion, not to say he paced or anything. He still had so many things on his mind.

"I'll never be able to figure this out without any more information, will I?" he asked himself as he looked out the windows into space as he passed them. "This is just a load of bull shit. I can't get my mind around all of this!"

He punched a wall, choosing to use his right hand, the good one, as opposed to receiving another lecture from Megan. _Speaking of Megan... What is going on between her and Stephen. Is it just me...or are they _both_ hitting on each other? It is just way too strange to think of Stephen in a relationship at this point. Well, it certainly does seem that they are infatuated with each other to say the least. _"Thanks for keeping me company Stephen?" "Someone as good looking as her is unforgettable?"

"Jesus where do people come up with this stuff?" he asked as he contemplated how Stephen and the doctor talked to each other. "Ah well, if they want to get involved, I guess I shouldn't stop them. Good for you Stephen... Just be careful if you're going to love anyone."

**End Chapter Fourteen**

I was thinking about putting Jin's explanation of...things to Rachel in this chapter, but I'll have to save it for next to keep these chapters to a uniform length. It will get better soon I hope. Next chapter should have plans for rebuilding Deathscythe Hell and retrieving Wing Zero also, so stay tuned.


	15. The Enemy's Plans

You know what? I'm not liking how some people aren't appreciative of Jin's work ethic in this story. Everything he does is deliberate and with meaning, with purpose. I have the rest of this story planned out, so please, if anyone had a problem with how a character is acting or how impossible it might be for someone to do something, make your comments friendly.

And Shadow Fox, please refrain from decking Jin a few hundred times. Kreed already took care of that, and he's the main character and all.

That was not intended to be hateful or anything all. It was just a simple request. I love these characters, because they are my creations, my brain child. I _own_ them entirely. They are part of me.

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Okay you're all here," said Rasheed heartily. They were in the bridge of the Magnas, surrounded by various Arabians wearing their strange hats. They all took a great interest in what the pilots were doing on the ship, and they were ecstatic to learn that they were helping the Gundam pilots.

"As you know, this is the Bridge of the Magnas. It's where we take care of all the operations of this ship," said one man named Auda. "It's a pleasure to meet and serve you all."

"Serve?" asked Rachel. "Oh, please, that's hardly necessary. You needn't serve us."

"But it is what we enjoy doing Miss Skye," said another man. "It is our service to the late Master Quatre, living on in you five young people."

"He is exactly right," said Rasheed. "We all owe our lives to Master Quatre. We pledged to serve him in gratitude, to be there until our deaths. Well, though he may be dead, we have not yet died, so we carry on our duty, no, privilege by helping you kids."

"That's very generous of you," said Stephen. "Thank you."

"Thank you indeed," said Jin. "But let's move on to business."

"I couldn't agree more," said Rasheed. "I believe our primary objective should be the retrieval of Wing Zero, which is-

"On the Moon," said Jin. "There have been several manufacturing factories and facilities on the Lunar Satellite, so I stored the Gundam there. Still, no one lives on the Moon, so it was a safe place to keep it under lockdown."

"Yes," said Rasheed. "So we are to first make a direct path to the Moon. From there, we will, as covertly as possible, extract the Mobile Suit Wing Zero, at which point we will leave the area immediately."

"Let's be real people," said Rachel. "The Alliance will be constantly looking for us. Because they know we do not have Gundams Wing Zero and Deathscythe, they will naturally assume we are seeking to retrieve them or rebuild them, and they will not be wanting that to happen. We must be quick, and we must be quiet."

"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Kreed. "So let's get going now then shall we?"

"We indeed shall," said Rasheed. "Maguanac, set course for the Moon at full speed with maximum stealth!"

"Aye-Aye!"

* * *

"I am glad you made it out alright," said Ana as she approached her dark-haired, older "father" from the factory in the Arctic lands of Earth. They were on a colony in space, inside a tall building in the center of the metropolis.

"Yes, yes," he said in reply with a nod. "It was a close call. I did not foresee their escape or their plans to self destruct the Gundam, and I narrowly escaped with my life. We took off in a plane just before everything went up in flames."

"Well everything is working for us quite well now, isn't it?" asked Ana confidently and calmly. "Everything is going according to plan."

"Indeed it is," he replied. "Your brother is none the wiser too. He has no idea what is going on I suspect."

"Yeah," said Ana. "The whole world now thinks that the Gundam pilots were the ones who executed all those diplomats and nation leaders. The public opinion of them reversed a lot quicker than I had anticipated."

"That the thing about heroes," he replied. "They get to be very popular, but eventually, the people don't care about what happens, unless it's a scandal. People always love a big scandal. They'll believe anything really."

"Yes, I know," said Ana. "And we got them kicked out of the Preventers."

"Ah yes," he said. "Pretty soon, we'll have influence everywhere. We will be the ones in power, now that we have the TAC under control."

"But we cannot be too cocky sir," she said. "The pilots are still out there, and I've received word that they are after the real Wing Zero now, along with a means to rebuild Deathscythe."

"I know," he replied. "Which is going to be your next assignment. I want you to track them down and follow them to the location of Wing Zero. Find out where that Gundam is, and do not allow them to retrieve it, even if you have to destroy it. Of course, if you can, find a way to get it back here in one piece, but that is not a priority."

"Yes sir," said Ana with a salute as she left the room of their private meeting. "And Ana, if at all possible, do not kill anyone. Again, though, if you feel you must, by all means, do so."

Ana smirked devilishly. "I shall try my best to avoid such a situation sir."

**End Chapter Fifteen**

This chapter sucked. Nothing else to say. Sorry.


	16. The REAL Wing Zero Is Here

First off, I have great news. I supposedly fixed my nasty computer problems. That means that Microsoft Word finally works, like, REALLY works. And you all know what that means. That means it's time to kick some fictional ass! Bring on the hyper updating!

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"How are things running in the TAC?" asked the elder man with the brown hair, who had just been speaking previously to Ana Yuy. "I trust things are going well?"

"Yes, Colin," replied someone whose face was hidden completely by darkness. All that could be seen of him was that his skin tone appeared to be dark. Evidently, he was black. His voice was also very deep. "As you know, the Gundam pilots have again escaped us, but I am optimistic that we will find the and bring them to…justice."

"I'm glad to hear it," said Colin. "But to help things get moving a little more smoothly, I'm sending you some help. Rather, she's working alone, but it will be helping you out I guess."

"Ah, the Yuy sister?" asked the black man. "Is that necessary?"

"Evidently it is," said Colin a little coldly, "seeing as how you are unable to take them out with your resources."

"My apologies Sir," said the black man. "I will not question you again."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," said Colin with a smile. "You are a very good officer, you're just a little curious sometimes. Trust me. Things will be dealt with, and you will receive your due payment."

"I understand Sir," said the black man, nodding. He apparently had some white hair, though the extent of his hair style wasn't deducible. "So I will leave Ana to do her work. She's very good at what she does… perhaps better than Jin Yuy?"

"Perhaps," said Colin. "It's hard to say really. My daughter expresses much potential. She can control the ZERO System, just like her brother. I would wager though that she is the better pilot."

"Do not take this as me questioning you Sir," said the black man, "but what makes you think so?"

"Ah, I was wandering if you'd ask. I'm glad that you did." Colin sighed with a smile and closed his eyes. "My Ana is more like her biological father than his son is. You see, Jin holds back in a lot that he does. He refuses to kill. I hear he recently killed someone on accident, and that it is really tearing him apart."

"That is correct," said the black guy.

"Well, Ana doesn't have any moral opposition to killing and things like that on the battlefield. She is ruthless, and she will do whatever it takes to complete the mission. It was during Heero's similar years as a pilot that I respected him most. Then he turned weak. His son had followed in those weak footsteps."

"I follow your point," said the black man. "Ana would undoubtedly come out as a victor in a death match."

"Perhaps," said Colin, beginning to frown, "but we mustn't be too sure. Besides, I'd like Jin and his friends alive for the time being. It won't be long until I know whether or not I will need them or not."

"What do you mean Colin?" he asked.

"Let's just say that I wish to hold a little conference with these pilots in the near future," said Colin. "It is in their best interest to meet with me and agree to the terms I will set forth." Colin grinned widely. His friend with whom he was talking also smiled.

* * *

"We are at the Moon factory now," said one of Magnas' pilots in the Bridge. "Preparing to orbit Lunar Satellite."

"Good," said Rasheed with his stern face. "Tell all the pilots and get them to their Mobile Suits immediately. Give them as much escort assistance as they desire."

"Aye, aye Sir," said one of the pilots.

Heavy Arms, Nataku, and Sandrock prepared to leave the Magnas via the long runways on either side of the ship. "We are ready to help should you need it," said Abdul from his customized Mobile Suit from behind them.

"The three of us will be escorting you," said Afmad, "but if you need additional help of course, it's right up here."

"Let's just go," said Auda. "They probably won't need our help anyway."

"Right," said Abdul. "We'll go first and make sure all is clear."

"Thanks guys," said Jin. He was holding on to the shoulder of Heavy Arms to the left of its head. "Don't worry too much about taking it easy Rachel," he said as the Mobile Suits ahead took off. "Take it was whatever pace is comfortable for you." Obviously, Jin was wearing a protective space suit and helmet.

"Alright then," said Rachel as Heavy Arm walked toward the exit. "Take off in five…four…three…two…one…go!"

Heavy Arms shot forward, its legs magnetically clinging to the metal runners underneath it, catapulting it out into space. Nataku and Sandrock followed shortly, and they descended toward the ground of the Moon.

The landing was very smooth. They weren't expecting any opposition of course, but it was still unnaturally easy, especially for all the problems they had been having as of the recent past.

"There it is," said Jin, catching sight of their destination. It was a rundown but still in tact factory. It was only tow stories high and covered about a square-mile of land on the grey surface. No lights were on anywhere, no sign of life evident, because the factory had been abandoned since the years of war between the ESUN and OZ over twenty years ago.

"Home sweet home," said Jin with a slight laugh. The Gundams and three Maguanac Mobile Suits walked toward the old buildings ahead.

"Too bad Stephen couldn't come along," said Kreed.

"Yeah," said Anita. "But we'll get him flying soon enough. Once this is over with, we'll focus on his Gundam."

Jin reached up and turned a small dial on the side of his helmet. "Rachel, can you hear me?" asked Jin.

"Sure Jin," replied Rachel. "What's up?"

"I'm just talking to you," said Jin. "The radio waves are only short range, short enough that the others can't hear."

"Is everything alright Jin?" asked Rachel. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to apologize," said Jin. "For the way I treated you on the plane trip home from the mission in the Arctic."

"I don't think you need to go on Jin," said Rachel. "I know why you did what you did."

"You do?" asked Jin.

"Yeah," said Rachel with a smile. "I figured it out a couple hours later, after thinking about it pretty hard. Face it Jin, you're not a very hard person to figure out. Someone like me can read you like a book."

"I'm getting that a lot recently," muttered Jin. "So then… you know what I have to do."

"…Yes," replied Rachel. "Thank you Jin, for your care and compassion. You really needn't apologize for trying to protect me. I understand."

"We can't be together Rachel," said Jin. "It just cannot work. Believe me, I want it to so bad, but it never will, because we live a tough life… I'm not safe o be around."

"Just shut up for a second," said Rachel. "Let me talk , because I do it better when it comes to something like this. You are trying to think of my best interest, but what about my love? What about my love interest. I don't care about putting myself in danger or not being safe. It's all minutia to me when it goes up against my love for you. It's worth it to me."

"Rachel-

"I'm not finished," said Rachel sternly. "I love you with everything that I am. It was hard enough to not see you for so long until recently. Now you come back, and we're together again, even if just for this mission, and I have to see you but not be with you… I can't take it anymore Jin.."

"But Rachel, you have to understand, I'm trying to protect you," said Jin. "I love you too. "That's why I'm doing this. It hurts me too Rachel."

"I'm a Gundam Pilot too you know?" said Rachel. "I didn't get to pilot Heavy Arms by luck. I am the best spy-pilot the Terra Alliance Corps has ever known, the Black Knight. Don't you think I can fight for myself? You make it sound like I'm completely helpless."

"Rachel-

"I'm not helpless Jin," said Rachel quickly. "I can defend myself protect myself when I need to. I don't need your protection Jin. I am glad you are willing to sacrifice so much just for me, but you overlooked what I might think about the situation. Don't _I_ get a say in this? I love you Jin, and there's not a damn thing that will ever make me stop loving you. If I'm not allowed to be with you, then I will die miserable… I don't want to be miserable Jin… Do you?"

"No," said Jin.

"So let me in," pleaded Rachel. "Stop thinking with your head so much and listen to your heart for once. If you love me so much, you would let me love you in return… Let me make my own decision please. I decide to be with you, to love you no matter how dangerous it is. What do you say Jin?"

"That's fine Rachel," said Jin as he closed his eyes in a prolonged blink and smiled. "That would be great."

"Thank you Jin," said Rachel, beginning to cry.

"Now dry your eyes. It's mission-time," said Jin. "And thank _you._ I am the one owing my thanks."

"Whatever," laughed Rachel as she wiped her eyes.

"Here we are guys," said Jin as the Mobile Suits all stopped in front of two large steel doors. "This is the hangar where my Gundam rests… I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Well let's get to the reunion then," said Auda. One of the Maguanac Suits walked up to the doors and raised its left arm. The arm was a gigantic grey device, contrasting the brown and orange colors of the entire Corps. The long fingers began to glow with heat and energy, and the Mobile Suit used the hand to slash through the door effortlessly, like a hot knife through butter.

"There she is guys," said Jin, looking forward into the darkness. Kneeling on the ground on one knee and with one hand bracing it on the ground, Wing Zero was looking right at them. The little light available was enough to reflect off of the dark features of the Gundam, outlining its shape, outlining those beautiful, majestic, angelic wings. It reflected off of the blue eyes and the green core in its chest.

"Zero," said Jin. "I'm back."

Wing Zero's eyes flashed brilliantly, casting a blue glow around the entire room for a short moment. "So you remember me then," said Jin. "Good. Then maybe you can help us out again. The world needs you."

Its eyes flashed again, casting that blue glow once more. "You're right. It needs the both of us together… It's time to show them all what we're made of buddy. They've forgotten… but we will remind them, because we are the best." Jin turned around and faced the pilots/Gundams behind him. "We're _all_ the best."

**End Chapter Sixteen**

A little bit of a filler chapter. All I accomplished was Jin and Rachel getting back together, plus the revealing of there being a bad guy in the TAC. I apologize for not getting any combat in this chapter, but it's soon to come. You can bet your ass we're going to be seeing Ana very shortly. Until then, have a great day.


	17. Light Angel vs Dark Angel

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"What do you say ZERO?" asked Jin as he carefully climbed into the cockpit. "Are you ready to help me out again?"

The blue sphere display in front of him lit up a bright blue, and several red lines traced around it. "I'm glad to hear it," said Jin. "Now I have to take it easy for a bit, because I have a slight injury in my left hand."

The cockpit beeped a few times in response. "We're ready to go," said Jin to the others.

"Great," said Abdul. "And we had no trouble at all."

"That's about to change," said Ana, her face appearing on all the monitors of the pilots. The other Wing Zero walked up to the hangar doors, and they all faced her. With them being so close, it was now easy to see the differences between the Mobile Suits that looked like Wing Zero. Jin's Gundam had a lot more blue paint on it, while Ana's had lots darker shades of blue and purple to compliment it, plus its wings were painted black and grey. Other than that, the Gundams were similar exactly in shape.

"You," Rachel stated coldly. "You should not be here."

"Oh?" asked Ana with a bemused tone.

"What she means," said Kreed, his eyes closed, completely calm, "is that it was a dumb idea to come here and face us after what you've done."

"Many would certainly not consider it to be intelligent," said Anita.

"Quiet," said Jin, looking ahead emotionless. "Why are you here, Ana? If it was to kill us, you'd have begun fighting a long time ago."

"Good work brother," said Ana. "You certainly are as bright as everyone thinks."

"You tire me Ana," said Jin, his temper flaring. "What are you doing here? Are you here to talk?"

"Precisely, little brother," said Ana. "Or rather, I'm here to extend to you an invitation, an invitation to have a little chat with my father."

"Go on," said Jin.

"He wants to talk to you, discuss something he thinks is important," said Ana. "I think he's foolish for it. I'd just kill you all now and make life easier for us all, but he said not to."

"Bummer," said Kreed.

"What do you mean 'bummer'?" asked Ana coldly. "Do you want me to waste you?"

"First of all," said Jin. "You couldn't 'waste' us if you tried. Second of all, he was being sarcastic. Finally, the idea of you taking orders is just amusing, if not hilarious."

"And what's that supposed to mean little brother?" asked Ana.

"Don't call me that," said Jin. "It might get you hurt. And it's supposed to mean that, if you really are a Yuy, you wouldn't be playing any role in this evil that's running about, much less be taking orders from the one behind it all."

"There's nothing wrong with taking orders Jin," said Ana. "You've taken your share of orders when you were in the army, haven't you?"

"Sure," said Jin. "Then I received a Gundam. I had Wing Zero. I didn't take a single order after that event in my life. Yet you have a Gundam, I suppose a strong one, and yet you still answer to some old guy who has some strange plan to rule the world no doubt."

"You're right Jin, about this Gundam being powerful," said Ana. "And I support my father, Colin, not Heero, because I simply cannot stand the tyranny of those who think they are the 'good guys'."

"Whatever," said Jin. "Whatever your dad's invitation is, we decline." Wing Zero began to walk past its duplicate, but Ana stepped in front of him.

"It's imperative that you come with me," said Ana. "He sent me to bring you along or kill you… If you choose not to come, then I must destroy every one of you."

"Anytime," said Jin, taking his Gundam into a battle stance crouch. "If I have to fight you, it's no skin off my back."

"Jin you can't," said Auda. "You are not able to pilot as of yet."

"He's right Jin," said Rachel. "Your hand cannot take any more abuse in its condition."

"I'll end it quickly then," said Jin. Wing Zero jumped forward a raised a fist to strike. The dark Wing Zero blocked the punch with an open palm, catching his hand.

"Pathetic," said Ana. "What's holding you back Jin? Is this as strong as you are? I must say I'm not impressed in the least."

Both of the Gundams jumped backwards away from each other and stood facing their opponent. "So what do you call that duplicate?" asked Jin. "Do you have an original name for the unoriginal suit, or are you just going to call it Wing Zero as well?"

"I introduce to you the Buster Zero," said Ana. "That's right, ZERO system and all."

"Well then," said Jin, smirking malevolently. "It's certainly nice to meet you Buster Zero. But I'm afraid I have to break it to you. This here is the original!"

Wing Zero ran at Buster Zero, unsheathing a blue beam saber from its side and raising it straight up for a vertical slash. Ana followed suit and also unsheathed a beam saber, this one purple, and met Jin head on.

Their beam sabers clashed once, twice, three times, then four in rapid succession. They began dueling with their swords on the surface of the moon. It was only after a few minutes that they took the battle to the sky.

"Do we help him?" asked Afmad.

"I don't want any help," said Jin up above, parrying a strike from the Buster Zero and holding it in a grapple. "This is a sibling battle only."

"So you do acknowledge that I am your sister," said Ana. "I am pleased Brother that you finally have come to terms." They backed off from each other for only a few seconds, only to go at it again.

"Tell me something Ana," said Jin as they reflected sword strikes one after another. "Why are you doing so much harm to this society. Why are you trying to make war?"

"No one deserves peace Jin," said Ana. "But mostly, it's just about the money and power."

"That doesn't sound like a Yuy speaking," said Jin.

"Good!" shouted Ana. "I'm glad to hear you say that Brother, because I want nothing to do with the Yuy name. I hate what they did to me! They abandoned me Jin! They didn't care about their own daughter! To make matters worse, they accepted you like they wanted you! We are twins! What made _me_ so different!"

"So you think the lives of other people should be ruined!" asked Jin.

"Sure, why not?" asked Ana. "If I can't be happy, no one can!"

Ana thrust forward with her sword, and it barely grazed Jin's wing as they passed. "Dammit Ana, you're not making any sense!"

"Why did they love you so much and hate me?" asked Ana. "Why were you any different! Is it because I'm a female! Did Mom and Dad ever say!"

"How should I know?" asked Jin. "I'm just as in the dark about all this as you are. You've had your whole life to think about this. I've only known a few days."

"Why would they do this to me?" asked Ana, tears welling up behind her eyes. "They abandoned my God dammit!"

"I don't know Ana," said Jin. "But this coming war isn't going to solve anything at all." Buste Zero went in for another charge. Wing Zero stood still and prepared for the attack. Jin twisted at just the right moment and caught Buster Zero by the wrist and spun it around, throwing Ana to the ground.

She quickly stood up. "You will never understand not feeling loved, not having family that loves you."

"Hello, they were murdered in front of my eyes, and I haven't had them for the past six or more years."

"That's the only thing good that came out of Colonel Skye's work," said Ana. "He killed Mom and Dad. If he were still alive today, I'd shake his hand."

Nataku leapt into the air behind her with its beam trident activated. "Don't you dare speak like that!" shouted Kreed as he swiped powerfully with the trident. It narrowly missed.

"Back down Kreed," said Jin. "This is my battle. Well it became my battle when she brought Vance into this."

"Ana, none of this makes sense," said Jin. "Haven't you ever tried to figure out why they did what they did. Haven't you tried to find some answers? Or are you just going by what that old man you take orders from said to you?... Did he tell you that they had abandoned you? Was he the one that told you?"

"Yes, but what difference does it make?" shot Ana. "It doesn't change the fact that it's true." Jin smiled. "I trust Colin with my life. He wouldn't lie about that."

"Right," said Jin. "Well, you just convinced me that you're wrong. I know you're wrong because your facts are based on what a criminal told you. The bad guy is never honest." Wing Zero deactivated its beam saber and turned its back.

"I'm done fighting here," said Jin. He looked down at his wrist. It had begun tearing and bleeding long ago, and the blood was starting to make an annoying dripping noise at it fell to the floor. "My hand hurts anyway, so I think I'll have to stop piloting for a while. Return to your buddy Colin and find out the truth if you dare. Until then, and until you're a better fighter, don't try to fight me again… You'll only get your ass kicked by 'Little Brother'."

Wing Zero began walking away. "Let's go guys," said Jin. The other Gundams followed him into the air.

Ana could only watch as they flew away, leaving her to stand alone on the grey, dusty orb of the Moon. She broke down and began weeping. Was it because she was insulted by having lost to her brother when she was so confident in her ability? Or was it because she might be coming to realize that some holes are missing in the story of her origin? Could her trust in Colin be failing? Could it be a combination of all three? She didn't know.

All she knew was that she had to return to Colin and tell him that she had failed. She shuddered and wiped her eyes. She was not looking forward to that.

**End Chapter Seventeen**

There's a little bit o' combat for you, but I'm unimpressed to tell the truth. I fear that I made it too easy for Jin. Don't worry, better action will come soon.

As for Ana. She's having a tough time right now, but I can't say too much. She's going to start questioning her identity pretty soon, and it could have major, drastic results, perhaps for the better, or perhaps for the worst.


	18. Punishment

Thanks for all the reviews I've received lately guys. It means a lot to me, especially those of you who review on a regular basis. I'll get some shout-out stuff outta the way now I guess.

Beth: Glad you like the fic thus far. As for how long it's been since the original series, it's been twenty years since Endless Waltz. All the pilots in this series were born in that year, and Megan is about a year younger, so everyone is nineteen to twenty years old. I'll try to get in an explanation about how all the Gundam pilots died in the first place. By the way, it sounds like you haven't read the predecessor to this story. Read my other novel, After Eve Gundam Wing: A New Heero. It's necessary.

EbonyLight: Everyone, this reader is a great person who has helped me more than anyone else with her constant reviewing. She catches things I don't catch most of the time. Thanks. Megan is supposed to be a lovable character for the most part, and has a personality almost equal to Stephen's, though a bit more mature. As for the Magnas, I'm not sure what kind of offensive weapons it'll have. It's not enormous like Libra with cannons everywhere. And Rachel's kinda supposed to be the quiet type.

And Ana's history will be explained a little more in detail later. I can't give all away. I will say you're too close for comfort to the answer in your review on 15.

Gem/Mission Accepted/Lady Vladislaus: No worries over the computer malfunctioning. My own computer treats me like shit too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I know you've been here before, so I trust you are reading all this.

ZeroYui: Another person who frequently drops in to review. Thanks. Stephen's about twenty. If you've not read the prequel, do so, but I think I've seen your reviews there, though I could just be off my rocker.

Ebony Light (again): Don't worry, you're gonna love to hate this guy even more in the future. Count on a serious ass whoopin'. It will be a bit awkward between Jin and Rachel from this point forward, and I'm not sure if I want to go into the Romance of this one as much as the last. I may try, but it won't be huge, unless people request it. And by the way, I never even noticed the similarity between Rachel and Anita. With how alike they are, it might be cool to somehow work in a scene where they have a nice little "chat". Heh he heh.

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Jin!" shouted Rachel. They had all just exited their cockpits in the Magnas. "What the hell did you do!"

In short, everyone was a bit surprised by her outburst. Jin held up his bloody hand and watched as some red stuff dripped to the floor and splattered into a small puddle.

"It doesn't hurt much," said Jin dismissively. "Honest." Rachel glared at him and pointed to the hangar exit door which led to a place Jin had already been recently.

"Right," said Jin. "Infirmary. Got it. I'll go find Megan." Jin walked away, holding his left hand so as to prevent as much blood flow as possible.

"Wow Rachel," said Anita. She walked up behind her and watched as Jin left without a single word of argument. "You just got Yuy to follow your instruction without the slightest bit of argument or resistance. How'd you do it?"

"No matter," said Kreed as he joined them all, taking his helmet off and shaking his head so his hair fell into place. "Let's get up to the bridge."

"Go ahead," said Rachel. "I'll talk to the mechanics about having Wing Zero repaired so it's in working condition."

Rachel left instruction with the few men in the hangar for fixing up the scratches and dents in Wing Zero. It would be simple, because the Gundam had taken little damage. She joined the rest of the crew, minus Jin, in the Bridge with several Maguanac bystanders a moment later.

"Ana Yuy was there!" asked Stephen. He nearly pulled the hair out of his head in shock. "That's insane! How did she know we were her!"

"Huh," said Anita. "Never thought of that. I guess she's not a bad tracker."

"And Jin had to fight her?" asked Jin. "Hey, where is he?"

"Having his stitches re-stitched," said Kreed, throwing a thumb over his shoulder toward the door. "He tore his hand up again."

"It still gives me the creeps," said Rachel. Everyone looked at her in question. "That he would be so messed up that he'd think suicide was a good idea."

I know what you mean," said Stephen. "That's not like him, is it."

"No," said Kreed. "Though Heero had several times tried to resort to death, they were all for a different purpose. When Heero tried to kill himself, it was to accomplish a strategic task or prevent capture. Jin just wanted to die."

"Let's try not to worry about Master Jin," said Rasheed. "We're all keeping an eye on him. Besides, I think he's better now, psychologically I mean."

"Yeah, I'm better," said Jin as he walked in. Everyone gasped and turned around as he spoke, their faces turning red. "Please people, lighten up a bit. I'm fine, so let's concentrate on the important matters at hand."

"Like?" asked Kreed.

"Colin and Ana have plans," said Jin. "Big plans. They don't like peace, for whatever reason, so they're trying to start a war it seems. We don't know how or why, but we have to stop that. What's worse is that no one is going to want our assistance or for us to be alive, because they think we killed all those people. We have to find out what's going on with this Colin person. We have to find out why he wanted my sister in all this."

"So you do believe she's your sister?" asked Anita.

"Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that Ana is my sister, whether twin, older, younger or whatever. I know it's true. I just have to find out why she never grew up with me and why Colin ended up with her."

"Good thinking," said Auda. "But how are you going to find out about all this? It's not going to be easy."

"If it were easy, everyone would be doing it," said Jin. "I need some time to think. Everyone rest for the time being. Relax a bit. Stephen, Rasheed, find out how to get Deathscythe back. I'll be in my room."

* * *

"Colin, I've returned." Ana walked into her "father's" office and stood in front of his desk at attention. 

Colin immediately stood and smiled. "Ah, good," he said enthusiastically. "So how was it? Did you bring them to me, or did you have to kill them?"

"I…couldn't bring them in sir," said Ana, her eyes falling to the floor. "They wouldn't come peacefully."

"So you had to kill them then," said Colin as he walked around. "No matter. I didn't think they would bend to my will anyway. I was hoping they'd join me and strengthen my forces. It would've been nice to have some Gundam pilots with me."

_What's me mean?_ Asked Ana of herself. _Aren't I a Gundam pilot?_

"Sir," said Ana quietly. "That's not all of my report." Colin quickly turned around and faced her, surprise evident in his eyes. He definitely didn't like the sound of that. "I…didn't kill them either."

"What?" asked Colin.

"Jin… was too strong, a lot stronger than we had thought," said Ana. "I… I couldn't beat him. I'm sorry."

Ana wasn't able to see the backside of Colin's hand until it was far to late. Colin had hit her across the face so hard she fell backwards to the floor.

"You failed me?" asked Colin. "How dare you even show your face to me after such a failure? You have a superior Mobile Suit! You've been trained by some of the best! You are a superior pilot, yet you couldn't beat that boy!"

"I'm sorry," said Ana as she struggled to stand. She'd been hit so hard that her brains were swimming around in her skull rather violently. She was quite dizzy.

"And all you can do is apologize!" said Colin. "You worthless, ungrateful bitch!" Just as Ana had regained her composure, Colin slapped her again. Her body spun around 180 degrees before falling again to the floor. She barely moved.

"You are a disgrace," said Colin. "I brought you in and took care of you when your own parents would not. I fed you, clothed you, trained you, brought you up as my own child."

Colin stood above the blonde girl who struggled to stand up. She was having extreme difficulty though. She'd been hit a lot harder the second time.

"Get up," commanded Colin. Ana couldn't. "I said stand up!" Colin grabbed Ana by the collar and lifter her himself. For being middle-aged, he was surprisingly strong. He stared Ana in her watery, half-opened eyes.

"You are pathetic Ana. It seems you are a lot weaker than I thought you were. You make me sick." He pushed Ana backwards and let go. She fell backwards into the door. "Get out of my sight. When I want to see you again..._IF_ I want to see you again, I will call for you."

Ana wordlessly walked out of the room.

* * *

"Something's not right," said Jin as he sat in his small room. "Something bad is happening, or just happened. What is it?" He looked out his window into space. "I can feel… that something is wrong, somewhere, with someone." He looked at the few papers he had lying in front of her. One was a printout with Ana's picture and profile on it. 

"Ana?" he asked. "Is it you?"..._Please Ana... Make the right decision. Don't get pulled into the darkness..._

**End Chapter Eighteen**

Yes you're supposed to feel bad for Ana right now. I won't go into the topic any further. If you can, when and if you do review, do not voice your opinions on what you think is happening or how you think the story's turning out, because you may actually spoil the plot at this point. If you'd like to talk about it, email me. I'd be happy to talk to any of you. It's also what I use with MSN Messenger, which I love to use. Drop me a line if you're interested. I'm currently working on getting AIM working.


	19. A History Lesson

Hello everybody.

I think it's necessary to post this. It's one of those chapters with basically a whole bunch of background information and stuff in it. There's no plot or anything. If you read my first story, which this story is the sequel to, then please move on if you desire. If you haven't read the first story, then you can read this as a substitute, or if you have read it and you might want to clear up some questions, you might find your answers here.

If you have the intent of reading my first story but haven't yet, then I ask that you not read this or any of the rest of this story until you have. I'm only posting this summary in case you really just need to get the short version. In either case, whether you're going to read the actual story or this summary, don't read the sequel until you've read one.

Jin Yuy: The main character of the show. Jin is the son of Heero and Releena, born 1 AE in times of peace. When he was fourteen, his parents were assassinated by Colonel Vance Skye, a man looking for power who wanted to eliminate his enemies before he started a war. After his parents' murders, he joined the TAC military and became the best pilot. He comes to pilot Wing Zero eventually, and becomes damn good at it too. In terms of attitude and personality, one would say he's a blend of his mother and father. He has his father's notorious tendency to act often without emotion in mind, making the decision that would be best for the greater good, putting himself at risk. On the other hand, he possesses his mother's peaceful ideals on not wanting to start a fight, though he'll always be ready to should the need to arise.

Stephen Xavier: He was born to two murderers also in 1 AE. After his parents were imprisoned for a life sentence at the age of fourteen, Stephen had nowhere to go. Since a war had just broken out, he decided to try out as a pilot for the TAC. He made it because he possessed a natural talent, like his soon-to-be wingman Jin. Jin and Stephen spent the next two years as wingmen and best friends, inseparable in the Corps. Naturally, Stephen was adopted for the Gundam project, and became Deathscythe's pilot. One could say his personality is much like the late Duo Maxwell's. Even though he typically wears the gothic all black style, he's a jokester. Stephen simply wants to make everyone laugh, especially when he sees that laughter is needed. (This is almost always) However, beneath that comedian exterior lays the heart and determination of a warrior that comes close to the ferocity of Jin's. He's always ready for a fight, and can't wait to be there to help a friend in need.

Rachel Skye: Born to Colonel Vance Skye and Marry Skye. She once lived happily with her mother and father, but her mother was killed when it was revealed she used to be an officer of OZ. Her father, Vance, went on a quest for revenge and started the war around which story 1 revolves. She became a very skilled spy-pilot for the TAC in opposition against her father, earning herself the name of the Black Knight for her mysteriousness and skill in the cockpit. After crashing near the house of the pilots, she is adopted to the group and becomes Heavy Arms' pilot, ironically having actually been its designer in the first place, having a bit of her own influence in the project. She can get to be very emotional, whether it's being angry, confident, sad, love-struck, or motivating. This is perhaps her greatest ability, her ability to motivate Jin, because they share a connection that's more than professional.

Anita Rose: Born to tow regretful parents. Because abortion is illegal in the future (I can dream), she was put up for adoption, and Howard Canton, her grandfather, adopted her. Because Howard is the creator of the Gundams, she becomes involved and comes to pilot Sandrock. Anita has a natural ability not only to pilot, but to use her head. She is extremely intelligent, and uses her smarts to make quick and strategically useful decisions, like her predecessor, Qatre Winner. She is one of the first to be on the project, along with her companion Kreed. The story doesn't go into it, but there is a relationship between those two that will develop more in this story.

Kreed Skye: Could anyone create a person more like WuFei Chang? Perhaps, but this kid has all you need to make it. He is the twin brother to Rachel Skye, so he is the son of the infamous Vance. Though his sister still has feelings for their father and wants to see Vance come back to good, Kreed couldn't care less about the man. The way he sees it, Vance doesn't deserve to be loved by him, so he turns his back and chooses often to just avoid any topic about such. He is often cocky to a fault and ill-tempered, like his predecessor. Despite this, he wears white all the time, and believes a lot in religion, though the story also doesn't explain much about it. He likes to jump into battle without though for anything at all, his idea being that the situation at hand can and should be solved with muscle, and almost never with words.

Dr. Howard Canton: Howard aided the first generation of Gundam pilots. He was a co-creator of the first MS and the Gundams, and he helped bring about Libra's downfall in AC 195, ending the war. He disappears afterward, and reappears in story 1 as the creator of the new Gundams. He's rich and possesses a mansion in Pacific City on the beach. It's hi house that the young pilots use as their base, and under which the Gundams stand. Howard is very wise, and just as old, but likes to try and take life as easy as possible. This is reflected in his wardrobe, which consists of usually Hawaiian style shirts and shorts, along with a styling pair of black shades he always wears.

Vivian Valentine: Not much is talked about concerning the brunette in story one, but she'll g more of the spot light in this one. She's smart and pretty, a college grad out of some very elite technical school. She has been helping Howard work on the Gundams for a while, and co-created the new ZERO II System for Wing Zero. She's only a few years older than the pilots of this generation. Stephen would hit on her if their age gap were a little shorter. sigh sorry Stephen.

Okay…

As everyone knows, Heero and the pilots put an end to Mariemaia's overthrow in, like, the year 196 AC on Christmas Eve. Something like that. The next year, 197 AC, became The Year AE, or 1 AE. AE stands for After Eve. The pilots all settled down to live life as normal as they could in peace. Everyone enjoyed that peace, and they had become heroes.

That year, 1 AE, is when all five of the pilots of the present were born. Jin Yuy was born to Heero and Releena Yuy. Stephen Xavier was born to two parents who were arrested and convicted for the murder of four people in the year 14 AE, two years before After Eve Gundam Wing takes place. Rachel Skye was born to Vance and Marry Skye, along with her twin brother Kreed. The two of them grew up happily until Marry was killed and Vance started a war. Anita Rose was born to two people who didn't want her. Unable to have an abortion, her parents put her up for adoption, and she was adopted by her grandfather.

In 14 AE, Vance Skye started a resistance to peace by killing all the Gundam pilots and reforming the military organization called OZ. Releena also was assassinated. The government formed a military regime in resistance, called the Terra Alliance Corps, or TAC, but it was too little to late. OZ had apparently made quite an army before surfacing, and the TAC began to fight a battle which they were only destined to loose. Two years later, the events of After Eve Gundam Wing take place, 16 AE.

Jin Yuy and Stephen Xavier, both pilots in the Terra Alliance Corps for two years, are the best pilots they have, always on the front line in combat. They're by law too young to fly, but exceptions were made to that law for those with great talent. Rachel Skye was also a pilot in the TAC at the age of sixteen, and had been for two years, since the beginning of the war, but as an elite spy pilot known as the Black Knight.

Jin and Stephen were reassigned at the beginning of the story to the house of Doctor Howard Canton in Pacific City, (Yes, the Howard from the series that owned Peacemillion) where they learn what their mission is. Howard had been secretly, with the aid of the TAC constructing five new Gundams, based on the originals. Jin and Stephen were to be two of the five pilots. Two other pilots had also been on the scene: Anita Rose, Howard's granddaughter, and Kreed Skye, a family friend of Howard.

It was clear soon who should pilot what. Kreed Skye and his cocky, battle-ready attitude, took the Nataku Gundam. Anita Rose, the brilliant, analytical girl, piloted Sandrock. Stephen chose to pilot Deathscythe. Jin Yuy, son of Heero, chose his father's Gundam, Wing Zero. They were all very talented, and only Heavy Arms remained without a pilot.

That was remedied soon also. Rachel Skye, The Black Knight, was running a special mission over an OZ base one day in her high-tech Aires MS, when she was shot down by a very strange and powerful volley of ground-to-air missiles. She crashed into the ocean, barely surviving and floating unconscious not far from the shore of Howard's seaside mansion, where she was rescued by Jin Yuy. After some bargaining with the TAC, Rachel became the pilot of Heavy Arms.

Up until this point in the story, no one know that Rachel and Kreed were the offspring of current enemy number one, Colonel Vance Skye, leader of all OZ forces and murdered of Jin's parents. They both felt bad about keeping this secret, but thought it necessary if they want to do some good. Only Howard knew, until Kreed and Howard decided it was time for Jin to know.

Jin was only mildly surprised and didn't much care, holding neither Rachel nor Kreed responsible. All he cared about was what he wanted to do to Vance. Rachel didn't know at first that Jin was informed of their past, but found out soon.

Eventually, OZ came to inspect the area of the crashed TAC MS they'd shot down. What they found was the mansion of Howard and five sixteen year olds. Commander Max Marquis, son of the legendary Zechs, was the one who recognized Jin, having been present at the assassination of Heero and Releena. His mind put two and two together, and he figured something wasn't right. Jin knew that Max would find out Rachel was the spy, and fearing the consequences of her identity being compromised, he said the _he_ was the pilot, and turned himself into Max. Max immediately took Jin to the base and to his superior, Colonel Vance.

Colonel Vance and Jin had a strange reunion, where Jin talked to Vance about his children and vented his anger about his parents being killed. Vance had taken a liking to Jin, admiring his courage and ability, and allowed Jin to leave the base unharmed and free from any OZ harassment.

Jin soon met with the Colonel again though when he visited Varsity City, his home town. He was there to pay his respects to his buried parents when he ran into his mortal enemy at the graveyard. They exchanged some words and arguments, and Vance even gave Jin the chance to kill him. It seems Vance is starting to regret this war thing, and doesn't like any of the blood shed. However, Jin turns down the offer on the premise that it wasn't honorable to kill an unarmed man like Vance had killed his parents, and also because Vance spared his life also-twice. This scene is where Jin learns Vance's purpose behind the war, that it was a fight for revenge because his wife, an ex-soldier of OZ, was killed for being such.

Jin returns home to Pacific City with some extra equipment. Having visited his old home, he picked up his father's two handguns and his own katana, a sword which he'd won in a martial arts tournament. The guns were mementoes of his father, and the sword was a token to remember the times when martial arts were used for fun and during peace.

Things begin to heat up when the kids take the war into their own hands and choose to take the Gundams out for their first combat run. Their Mission: To find out what exactly Rachel was taking pictures of when she got shot down. (the pictures couldn't be analyzed when her MS was destroyed) It was a success, until Max came in with his own MS, the Scorpion, a remake of the Tallgeese Three. Max won, but the victory was questionable, as Jin had to basically sacrifice his Gundam to save the others. Vance, in an act of surprising kindness, ordered Max to not kill them, and took them into custody until Jin got better in OZ's hospital wing. Again, he is spared by Vance. They safely return home.

Jin at this point is both physically and mentally defeated. As repairs begin on Wing Zero, he stays locked in his room where he sulks and tries to cope with having lost to someone he feels he shouldn't have lost too. It takes a few days, but after Rachel gives him a very emotional pep-talk, Jin returns to his senses. Also, Jin and Rachel sort of confess their love for each other, and an awkward relationship begins.

After taking on a new schedule of intense simulator training, Vivian and Howard make some discoveries concerning Jin's abilities. Vivian is a young adult who has been working with Howard on the Gundams and computer technology. Analyzing his data, Vivian produces some charts and graphs. The first chart shows his battle data a few days before the first mission. The second chart shows his most recent data, and it far out-strips his previous data. He's not just better, but he's on a whole new level, even better than his father. It's concluded that his battle with Max and his new-found emotional well-being has opened up his full potential in the cockpit. Vivian, as a result, took the challenge upon herself to design a new and improved ZERO system, one that can measure up to Jin's abilities.

She succeeds, and produces a monster system with greatly increased abilities and statistics. It throws the pilot into a state of sub consciousness in which he "hallucinates" a 3D world of the battle field around him, as though his body is in place of the Gundam. This helps the feel and combat receptivity of the Gundam and Pilot relationship.

After another romantic episode with his new girl friend, Jin becomes even more determined to fight. His thirst is quenched when he has another chance the next day. OZ is attacking his old base, about to take the last stronghold of the TAC. He jumps into his recently modified WING ZERO, and he leads his friends into their second mission. The MD of OZ are quickly and easily dispatched, and Jin encounters Max once more, and they begin their second duel, but with an even playing field this time around.

Jin uses this to test ZERO II, and it takes control of him at first. He easily wins, and is ready to kill Max, but Rachel brings him back to his senses, and he spares his enemy's life.

Adding insult to injury, Max returns to Vance to be told that, even though they succeeded in destroying practically every remaining MS and pilot the TAC had, it was a moral loss for them. Vance explains that the pilots of the TAC died with honor and dignity while OZ merely lost a few machines, MD, and the Scorpion was toasted. Meanwhile, the Gundams were publicly revealed to everyone, and thus they inspired hope and happiness in the hearts of billions. Those people would be motivated now to fight with everything with all they have. Vance feared this would happen, and now is faced with a whole new aspect of war. Vance continues to question why he's fighting, whether revenge is a suitable excuse for so much bloodshed, while Max grows extremely frustrated with Vance's recent softness and supposed cowardice.

After fixing up the base a little, the pilots began to return home in their newly equipped Gundams, but they encounter a troop of MD en route. These MD are new models, named the GEMINI because of their combat nature. There's simply and A model and a B model, and they take their abilities from the late Mercurius and Vaeyatte Mobile Suits used by OZ seventeen years ago. This time, however, they're Mass-produced and only a little weaker.

The Gundams split up and analyze a strategy to destroy them while Jin confronts a new opponent, Blanc, piloting none other than Max's old yet repaired Scorpion. Jin is able to easily defeat him as the others take down the MD Geminis in time, and Jin finally manages to overcome the ZERO II.

However, the high of victory is quickly sobered. The pilots finally return to their house to find it's demolished as a result of the super weapon finally perfected by OZ, the missile cannons. Howard is dead, and Vivian is severely injured. The pilots immediately decide it's time to pay Vance and OZ a visit. Rachel is given one chance to try and talk with her father, to find out what he is doing, and after that it's war.

The surprises continued to come forth though. After some intense words, the pilots find out that Vance had no idea that the weapon was used that day and that a team of the new Gemini was dispatched and then destroyed. The culprit is found out to be none other than Max, who decided the Colonel had become too soft, so he had to take things into his own hands.

In short, Vance is furious, and he immediately lets on to this. He "dishonorably discharges" the Commander, and Max leaves with contempt. Meanwhile, some sense is somehow talked into the Colonel. Some very harsh and angry words are shouted by Jin about Vance being such a hypocrite about moral value, and Vance admits that everything he is doing is wrong. He agrees to even turn himself in to authorities and face whatever punishment awaits him. There is much happiness and reconciliation for about thirty seconds, and Vance is on his way to the control tower to admit forfeiture of the war, when Max announces without words that he's not leaving without a fight.

Max begins attacking the ring of cannons and the reactor of the super weapon on the base in his new MS, a Gundam. It's explained that, if his assault continues, the weapon's reactor will explode with a blast equivalent to that of three atomic bombs. Bad news. So Vance immediately runs off in a Tauros to stop him. It's blatantly obvious that he wouldn't be able to beat Max, so Jin gets in Wing Zero and prepares to fight as well with his broken ribs, and injury received from some guards that weren't pleased with his attitude to them while on the way to talk to Vance in the first place.

Jin dismisses Vance, who leaves the heavy fighting to Jin and Max. The duel is going relatively even for each of them. They trade punches while the reactor's condition continues to grow worse and worse by the minute. Time is close to running out. Max gains the upper hand with his own version of the buster rifle, and it's all Jin can do to barely defend himself.

In a last ditch effort, Jin positions himself between the reactor core and Max, and awaits Max's next Buster energy beam. Dodging the shot at the last moment, Jin begins to flee as fast as he can, and Max realizes his folly only just as his beam hits the core. The explosion engulfs Max, who is too close to survive, and Jin is caught on the outer edges of the explosion.

His Gundam is in tatters, but Jin turns out to be okay, much to evryone's (especially Rachel's) delight. The story ends with Jin actually forgiving Vance, recognizing that revenge is just a vessel for hatred, and nothing good comes of hatred. In this example, a war was started based on revenge, and he doesn't want his revenge to start a war. So it ends with the five pilots and Vance walking away from the site of the crater, arm in arm, hand in hand, happy to be alive…happy to be together.

That's about it. I know it's kinda lame, but it's getting annoying to hear from people that haven't read the first story. To those of you who read this and have decided to not read the first, I pity you. You are missing out on a whole lot more than what I just detailed, because this summary doesn't eve touch the in depth and intricate romance, action, drama, and comedy that is my story. Please go back to my profile page, which you can reach by clicking the link to my name up above, and look up my story if you want a chance at enjoying this sequel to its full extent. Boy my head hurts.


	20. Grab Your Torch and Pitchforks!

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Nineteen**

After some much needed rest and sleep, the Gundam pilots gathered in a small room to talk business. "We need to do something," said Kreed. "But no one trusts us at the moment for sure."

"The public is easily swayed," said Anita.

"So this Colin person is the one behind it all," said Stephen. "We just need to take him out, and then we're good. Right?"

"Not right," said Jin. "If the Gundams go in and do something right now, everyone will find out about it, and they'll think we're terrorizing some old man over something."

"Well that's just great," said Kreed. "So we can't do anything."

"How's the plans with Deathscythe coming along?" asked Jin.

"Not too great," said Stephen. "We need to create a lot of Gundanium. It may take a few weeks."

"Even better news," said Anita.

At that moment, one of the Maguanac men rushed in through the door with urgency written all over his face. "What's wrong?" asked Rachel.

"Turn on the television," he said quickly, gasping for air. "It concerns you guys."

Stephen picked up a remote and clicked a button. A television hanging from the ceiling in the corner turned on, and the image of a tall, hulking black man with white hair appeared on screen.

"It's that no-good son of a bitch!" shouted Kreed. "The one who accused us of all this in the first place."

"Turn it up Stephen," said Jin monotonously. Sound finally accompanied the man's lips moving.

_"The Gundam pilots have turned their back on us,"_ he said. _"They have forgotten their duty to protect the peace, and have fled from the consequences of their actions."_ Images of Wing Zero pummeling the peace banquet appeared as he spoke.

_"As you've all seen by now I'm sure, this is footage of Wing Zero killing countless innocent people at the banquet for peace held by the Preventers over a week ago. Why would these so called heroes do this? They have become drunk with their power."_

More images of the Gundams were aired. They showed them fleeing the base in the blue jet with Heavy Arms. Then they showed pictures of them "attacking" the Serpents and Aires outside their house on the beach.

_"The pilots have fled into space, where I believe without a doubt that they are awaiting their next opportunity to strike,"_ said the black man. _"Their desire for power has caused them to think that they are above the law, that they can do whatever they want because they have their precious Gundams. Those Gundams used to be used for peace and as a symbol of hope and salvation, but now they are being used to destroy all that we have tried to build after those terrible wars."_

The man bowed his head, and he quickly looked back up to the camera again. _"Ladies and gentlemen, I, Captain Victor Jones, find that it is my solemn duty as the current head of the Preventers to make this difficult decision. I have declared war on the Gundams and their pilots, with the assistance of my committee council of course. It saddens me to resort to these measures, but we must do something to stop these abominations of justice. I have stepped up all weapons manufacturing. As of today, Mobile Suits with the most current technology and battle systems have been positioned all around the globe. Soon, they will be placed in space to protect the colonies. I would like to thank our sole weapons producer, Titan Tech Engineering, for the new Mobile Suits and technology._

_"I assure you citizens of earth and space alike, we can overcome these warmongers. All we have to do is unite and trust in each other. Those kids and their Gundams are not heroes. They are terrorists. They are not invincible. They are just as human as you and I, and there is no doubt in my mind that they can be defeated. Justice will always prevail. Thank you and good day."_

The black man named Victor walked away from his podium, and some newscaster began speaking from un unknown source. "Well there you have it ladies and gents. Captain Victor Jones of the Preventers Force has officially announced the beginning of the hunt for the Gundam pilots. What will his declaration of war mean for the immediate future? What chances are there of the pilots turning themselves in? Where could they be now? Watch tonight at eleven to find out."

Click

Stephen turned off the television with a sigh. "That son of a bitch," muttered Kreed. "That mother fucking _son ofa bitch_!" he punched the table hard enough for a substantial crack to appear in its center.

"Man, why is this happening?" asked Stephen. "What did we do wrong?"

"I smell corruption," said Anita.

"I smell it too," said Rachel. "The Preventers are somehow working in sync with Colin and whatever his plans are."

"That certainly appears to be the case," said Rasheed from the door way. "But how can something like that be proven?"

"I don't know," said Jin. "Some things add up. Some don't. Last night, while thinking over the problems at hand and looking at Ana's files, I got a bad feeling."

"A bad feeling?' echoed Rachel.

"I told you not to eat those tacos they served yesterday," said Stephen with a sigh. "I had indigestion all night. But nope, you had to go and eat one anyway, and then another."

"Not that kind of feeling," said Jin. "Just, and unexplainable feeling that something wasn't right elsewhere. I don't know exactly what was wrong, but I know it was bad… And I think it has to do with Ana. I think something happened _to_ Ana."

"So you think you and Ana share some kind of connection or something?" asked Kreed.

"I won't go that far," said Jin. "It was just, I dunno, like I said. A strange feeling that I couldn't explain."

"We'll file that away for future reference," said Anita. "We need to find out what to do with this new development. It's going to be very difficult to do anything more than just sit around if the entire solar system is looking for our hides."

"She's right," said Rasheed. "Even with the stealth of this baby, we'll be found eventually. It's only a matter of time."

"Crap," said Jin. "This is just too much too fast." He stood up and walked out.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a distant colony, Colin sat in his office chair behind his desk, a grin playing across his face as he thought about how things were finally starting to look up. There was a tentative, quiet knock on his door, and his smile turned to a serious frown. "Enter," he commanded angrily.

Ana walked into the office silently and slowly, her eyes slightly red, and her cheek bruised. "You wanted…to see me…father?" she barely managed to say.

"Yes," said Colin seriously. "I am still very upset with you Ana, very enraged at your betrayal of me-

"I didn't betray you!" pleaded Ana. "I didn't mean to loose-

"Don't interrupt me!" shouted Colin, rising from his chair hastily. Ana cowered visibly, though only slightly, and kept her mouth shut.

"As I way saying," he continued as he walked around his desk. "You disappointed me yesterday with your failure, and it will take me a while to get over that."

He walked up behind Ana and stood very close to her. "I want to give you the chance to redeem yourself though, little girl. I have an important mission for you."

"Yes sir?" asked Ana fearfully. "What is it…that you ask of me?"

"You are very good at finding things when they don't want to be found," continued Colin. "I need you to find those pilots and their Gundams again. I understand that they are accompanied by the infamous Maguanac Corps, are they not?"

Ana just nodded.

"Good," said Colin. "Anyways, you should be able to take them out pretty easily with a single shot. The bigger the ship they have, the easier it is to find and shoot down."

"Yes sir," said Ana.

"Kill them," said Colin. "Your mission is to destroy that ship and the Gundams while they are on it." Colin grabbed Ana's scalp with his hand and pulled. She winced and let out a small cry of pain as a few tears came to her eyes.

"Don't fail me again Ana," whispered Colin into her ear. "Because if you do… You're going to suffer more than just a little pain. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…sir," said Ana.

**End Chapter Nineteen**


	21. New Destination New Information

Warning! There is going to be a HUGE cliffhanger at the end of this chapter. You will be pissed at me. I promise you that. Hah hah hah.

and thanks to all who continue to review. There are a few who actually give me great help with their reviews of my work. Again, Ebony Light deserves some recognition in this area. As per request, I will add a little more romance to this story, if you still do desire. See everyone? Just ask, and you shall receive, (if it' in my power.)

**After Eve Gundam Wing**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Three day shave passed since the leader of the Preventer Corps, Captain Victor Jones, issued his statement that the forces of the TAC Preventers would not stop until the Gundam pilots were found and captured or killed, thanks to a military contract of production from the Titan Tech Engineering company. With the new military technology being placed everywhere in space and on Earth, no one knows what lies in waiting for the Gundams and their friends.

"How's Deathscythe?" asked Jin as he entered the main hangar of the Magnas. "Production coming along alright?"

"It's going very slow," said Stephen. "We just don't have the supplies on this ship. There's not enough Gundanium. I mean, can you really blame them? It's not they were expecting this."

"I see," said Jin. "Rasheed," he called to the Meguanac leader. "Do you know where we can go to produce some Gundanium alloy?"

"It's a long shot away from here, about two days' travel most likely," answered the elder man. "A colony out there sells the equipment that we need to make it. Should we go there? Money is not a problem for us of the Maguanac."

"That's it," said Jin. "Take us there. Go as fast as this thing can without blowing the engines."

"Yes sir," said Rasheed. He left the hangar to likely head to the bridge and give the orders.

"Don't let this slow you down though," said Jin to Stephen. "Keep working as much as you can on Gundam Deathscythe Hell Custom. We need all the time we can get."

"Right," said Stephen. He faced the head and torso of the new Deathscythe and began typing on a new computer again, working on the machinery to build his new Mobile Suit. "Just hold on buddy," he told his companion. "I'll have you back together soon."

The Magnas took off on its new heading, turning to leave the area surrounding the grey rock that was the moon. Its destination was an old colony that they could hopefully buy some weapons materials from.

Meanwhile, a certain female pilot was very nearby, following close behind the large ship. She would soon be catching up to the Magnas. Her mission was to destroy it and everyone in it, primarily the Gundams and their pilots.

"I must carry out my mission," she told herself. "If I don't…" Her hand touched the bruised area of her cheek, and she remembered the pain that had befallen her for having failed once. "If I fail again, there's no knowing what he'll do next… Hell, I know what he'll do. He'll kill me."

Jin sat at his desk again, looking over some papers and typing on his laptop at the same time. "There's some information missing in this humongous puzzle," he told himself. "I can't put it all together. What's the link? Why are the Preventers _and_ Colin and his people after us? What did we do?"

He typed rapidly on his laptop, his eyes scanning every word and figure that scrolled down the screen. "Why would Ana think the my parents abandoned her? They wouldn't do that. I know they wouldn't. The better question should be, 'How was she taken from them, and why?'" Jin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, watching as more data rolled onto the screen then off very rapidly.

He had been looking up as much stuff as he could on this new company that was building all the weapons that were to be used against him and his friends. He wanted to know what kind of damage they were looking at, but wasn't getting much information at all concerning any Mobile Suits or the like.

A name appeared on the screen for an instant, but it was off again in the blink of an eye, having scrolled off the screen too quickly for him to register who it was exactly, like movie credits that move way too fast to be properly read. He lurched forward quickly and clicked so that the scrolling went up, and he quickly found the information.

"What the hell?" he asked as he looked at it. "I can't believe it! That's Colin!" He clicked on a few things, and the face of the culprit was displayed in the corner. "That's him!" He scrolled down the page and clicked and typed as fast as he could. "Full name: Colin Diskette. Forty two years old as of last year. Parents and source of education are unknown. He was born in space though, so he's not earthian. Whoa…"

Jin continued looking at a long list of information. "What a record. He's a criminal. He's guilty of a whole lot of war crimes… Genocide… Torture… Espionage… Murder… Holy Zombie Jesus on a Pogo Stick. This man has a lot to hide doesn't he?"

His eyes got wider as his head soaked in every evil deed that this man had committed. Finally, he was reaching the end of the document. It showed his resume, his history of work from his whole life. From the day he was old enough, he became a soldier in "OZ," growled Jin. "Great. He's an ex-officer of OZ from the AC years." He read on.

"Wait a minute," he whispered to himself. His eyes got wider. "He wasn't active in OZ only in AC… He was with the most recent installment of OZ. He was in the last war!" Still, he read more and more.

"Oh my God," he gasped. "He was the man involved in everything…" Jin's eyes widened in horror, but they immediately narrowed, and his face twisted in rage and anger. He rose from his chair so quickly that it fell backwards against the wall. (Small room, remember?) "This guy… This man is going down…" he gripped his fist so tightly, he thought the tension just might loosen his stitches. He didn't care. He growled as he breathed. "I'm going to personally… Kick this Colin's ass."

**End Chapter Twenty One**

I told you about the cliff hanger, but I'll get the next up soon I hope, probably immediately, if you're lucky I mean. OH! And if any of you like the Manga/Show Naruto, go to It's the coolest place in the world for fans of it. I got interested and visited, and I found out that you can download all the manga for free, and it's so easy too. You only have to sign up for free with a username and password, and then everything is yours. It's really neato


	22. Can't think of a creative name Please he...

So you're all about to find out what Jin learned form his research project on our buddy Colin. You'll be a bit shocked. I just kind of came up with it, and it worked, in the sense that it'll make him even more of a bad guy than he was ever in this story.

And there will be a surprise visit from Ana in this chapter. Be ready.

**After Eve Gundam Wing 2**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

Jin threw open the doors of the lounge where all the other pilots happened to be, a beneficial coincidence. His body was emitting waves of bad vibes that everyone sensed immediately upon his entry. His blood was boiling, his eyes piercing and dilated his face red with fury. He was even having trouble controlling his breathing and his heart rate.

"What's the matter Jin?" asked Rachel. Stephen and Kreed were playing a game of chess in the back, which they had now abandoned. Jin just stood in the doorway to gather his thoughts for a second. What he was about to tell them…he didn't want to have to explain any more than absolutely necessary.

"Jin?" asked Rachel again, standing from her seat at a round table. "Is something wrong?"

"I have everything on Colin," said Jin. "I know who he is."

"What do you mean?" asked Anita.

Jin held up a handful of papers clenched in his right hand. "I did some research, and Colin's name just happened to come up. I know everything about him." Jin looked down at the papers. "His name is Colin Diskette, with a long "-e" at the end. He was a pilot in OZ back in the AC years."

"No way," said Stephen. "So he's an old enemy. He must be at least forty years old."

"He's forty-two," said Jin. "But that's not even close to being all. Do you guys remember the mention of Titan Tech Engineering?"

"Sure," said Kreed. "The Preventers just bought all their weapons from them. It was a huge contract deal. They've kinda got a monopoly on the Mobile Suit thing right now. Why? Is Colin, like, their boss or something?"

"Yeah," said Jin. "Exactly. Colin Diskette is the founder of the company. He owns it."

"Wow," said Anita. "He _owns_ Titan Tech? He must be rich."

"But there's even more," growled Jin, his eyes narrowing again. Everyone tentatively backed away a few inches. Something about Jin at this time was very frightening. He was definitely in a fit of rage right now, and it was plainly obvious that he was barely containing his anger at something.

"Jin," said Rachel, taking a few steps toward him. "Jin, what is it? What do you know about Colin?"

"He wasn't just in OZ in A.C." Jin looked up. "He was with OZ during the last war as well, and he played a rather large roll. Colin Diskette, this abomination of a man… He… He's the one who…"

"Jin," said Stephen, standing up. "What is it buddy. What did this guy do?"

"This guy told OZ exactly where to find my parents, and all the other Gundam pilots," said Jin. There was a stifled gasp in the room. Jin was absolutely quiet, except for his heavy breathing. "Colin… He looked up and found out where they all lived. He is the one responsible for the death of my parents and for the deaths of all the other pilots as well."

Jin dropped the papers. "He was also the leading engineer on the Super Ground to Air/Ground Missile Project. He built it. He built that missile system, he built all of OZ's new Mobile Suits and Mobile Dolls, he built Max's Gundam." Jin leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes tightly.

"This person is practically what made the war happen," Jin struggled to say. "He killed my parents. He killed them all, and then he sold OZ all of their weapons." He slammed his elbow into the wall so hard that he left a hole, and he tore some skin off of his arm. The single light overhead shook dangerously. Everyone jumped slightly at his outburst.

_Usually Jin is able to keep his emotions under control,_ thought Rachel. _This has really got him upset. He's enraged beyond any point I've ever seen him at. It's scary_.

"I'm going to hunt down this Colin," said Jin. "I'm going to find him, no matter where he is, and no matter what it takes. If he finds me instead, then I'll just be ready for him. I'm going to make him regret showing his face to me, revealing his evil to the universe." Jin turned around and faced the door, his face down and hidden. "And when I find him… Well, I'll just have to come up with a way to torture his soul… And then I'm going to crush him."

He walked out of the room, and he left the other four pilots in stunned silence. Megan walked into the room with a look of anxiety or worry on her face. "Hey guys," she said kinda shakily. "Umm, is Jin okay? I just passed him in the hall, and he seems pretty pissed about something."

"He just found out a pretty shocking piece of news," said Stephen. "Come over here. I'll explain while I finish up this game of chess with Kreed."

"Should someone go with him?" asked Anita. "You know, to check on him? I mean… isn't there a chance that he could try and…"

"Jin isn't going to go and try to commit suicide again," said Stephen as he moved a bishop. "It's not only the fact that he now recognizes it as being very stupid. I believe he will not want to do that ever again. However, my main reason for saying that is-

"He's got a new mission now," said Rachel, looking at the door. "Jin just assigned himself a new mission. Whatever it is that he wants to do, he's going to accomplish it, or he's going to die trying. He's not going to simply throw it away by killing himself."

"That's exactly what I was going to say," said Stephen as Kreed took his bishop with a rook. "Oh come on! You had to have cheated!"

"Cheated!" asked Kreed. "I took that piece fair and square! How dare you say I cheated?"

"But-but!" Stephen hung his head and sighed, choosing to not continue arguing. He moved a pawn, and Megan inwardly laughed.

Jin entered his room, and didn't come out until he was called upon a while later.

Later…

A knock announced the presence of someone outside of Jin's room as he lay on his small bed, looking at the ceiling. "Yeah," he replied monotonously. The door slid open, and Kreed was standing in its wake with Anita.

"Jin," said Kreed. "Come on. Ana's here."

"What!" asked Jin. "What do you mean she's 'here'?"

"Well," said Anita, "to put it simply, her Wing Zero is floating outside of our ship. She's not attacking or anything… She won't say anything, except that she wants to talk to you right away."

Jin rose from his bed and stretched for a long few seconds, and walked out the door past his two friends. They followed him to the bridge, where many of the Maguanac crew and the other two Gundam Pilots were awaiting his arrival.

"What's up?" asked Jin with his hands in his pockets. His change in mood from just a couple hours ago was a little alarming to them, but upon a little further thought, they realized it wasn't very strange for him.

"It's your sister," said Stephen. "She wants to talk to you about something."

"We've slowed down the ship," said Rasheed. "She demanded we stop so that she could talk. We're in no position to disobey either, because our ship's defenses can't repel that Gundam's armament."

"Put her through then," said Jin, taking a seat in front of a large screen monitor. He lifted his boots to rest on the desk next to the computer. Some static came on the screen-no image. Her voice came through successfully.

"Hello?" she asked tentatively. "Jin?" Her voice sounded a whole lot different from the cocky and pompous attitude she typically let show.

"Why are you here Ana?" asked Jin. "What's up?"

"I…I'd like to talk to you Jin," said Ana. "In private, I'd like to speak."

"Oh you would?" asked Jin. "What's the deal? You just came here to talk?"

"Doesn't sound right," said Kreed. "Jin, she's tried to kill us, you included."

"I don't want a fight right now brother," said Ana. "Please, just come out and talk with me."

"Why can't you come aboard the Magnas?" asked Jin.

"I don't really have much time," said Ana. "I'm supposed to be here to destroy you guys right now. My mission was to blow up this big ship with you on it. I don't have any time at all to waste."

Jin stood up from his seat and walked to the door. "I'll be out in a minute," he said.

"Are you serious?" asked Stephen.

"Thank you-Brother," replied Ana. The static-y picture disappeared, and the pilots followed Jin to the hangar, where he began slowly and casually putting on his space suit.

"Jin, you know this could be a trick," said Anita. "Why are you going out there? She may just want to kill you as soon as you go out alone."

"Please," said Jin. "She can't kill me. No one can kill me." Jin was lifted by a cord to the cockpit of Wing Zero, where he got in, and the doors closed shut, the airlock sealing the chamber with a hiss.

"Okay ZERO," said Jin. "Let's go. This shouldn't require any combat at all, so let's just relax." The blue sphere flashed and turned on, beeping in response.

Wing Zero's wing-mounted vernier thrusters activated, and the Gundam launched forward on the catapult of the Mangnas runway. It flew out into space to meet the look-alike Gundam Buster Zero. He knew not what was going to happen, but he was going to be ready for whatever came his way. At least, he hoped he'd be ready.

**End Chapter Twenty Two**

This was harder to write than I thought it would be, mainly because it was hard to word many parts the right way. I don't think I really did well with Jin's episode in the loung and how he described what had him so angry, but you all know what it is at least, and I'll leave it to your brilliant intellects to imagine it a better way in your noodle.

Speaking of brilliant intellects, it's a very brilliant idea to leave as many reviews as possible. BRILLIANT! (I just couldn't resist. Thos Guinness beer commercials are so hilarious. If you've no idea what I'm talking about, I do pity you.)


	23. my apology

HEY EVERONE!

I must apologize about my total lack of respect for you all. I have some stuff in the works coming up soon I hope for the current Gundam Wing story. Life's been hell for a while, especially with the senior graduation thing coming up. Please forgive me.

Another part of it is that, again, I seem to have hit a slump in the story. I'm at a mental block, though I think I have the solution in the works, as mentioned. On the other hand, I have a new treat for you.

Of course, most of you remember "After Eve Gundam Wing 1", or I hope you do anyway. Well, you'll never believe what my crazy ass is doing… again.

I'm once again editing the story, and I'll be posting an all new edition in the very near future. This new edition will have totally new plot thingies in it, including a lot more blood shed and action. I feel that everything ended just too easily for the pilots last time around, so I'm gonna put more pain and stress into this one. I'm not sure what I'll be calling it. Hopefully I can come up with something original… Don't get your hopes up. I'm not the most creative person in the world, contrary to what I may sometimes say.

You may also notice a new short story I put up. It's a Rurouni Kenshin-based story, about Himura facing a horde of samurai early in his career, during the revolution. Read it if you like copious amounts of blood shed without any plot. That's all it is. Plotless murder. Who better than the manslayer!

Ah, and you may also know I have a name on the sister site to Drop me a line at . Yeah, the same damn name. Remember, I'm not very creative. I have a pair of nice poems and an apocalyptic story I've been working on. Again, lots of blood and violence on that story, but there's a whole bunch o' plot for you as well. Prepare for angst a bit as well.

So that's what I've got coming. I sincerely hope that you will appreciate these stories while not being totally pissed at me. But hey, I'm pissed at myself as well. As for the "Party Crashers" story, the crossover between Gundam Wing and FFX, well, I don't see myself touching it in the next thousand years. Put me on you author alerts list if you haven't… I'm becoming very unpredictable.

Oh, and if anyone out there can help me with something, I'd love it. Here's my deal. I'm looking for a good place to post a webcomic. FOR FREE. I'm very god with manga, and I've begun one of the GW story I have here. Mobile Suits are a bit time consuming to draw, but it's going to be good. I need to be able to post it somewhere. Also, if anyone would like to tell me where I can put my story up, like if they want to host my story on one of their own private sites, that'd be great too. I am very proud of that story, and that's why I'm editing it for the tenth time in five years.

So, if you'd like to help me out with that, again, I'd appreciate it greatly. Just tell me in a review or drop me a line at I'd be happy to talk to you.

Ciao.


End file.
